Envoûtement
by FAMME
Summary: Un vampire écume les villes, à la recherche de nouvelles proies qu'il séduit avant de tuer. Un jour ses yeux croisent ceux d'une jeune fille et alors tout change.Mélange de passion, de tourmente, d’amour exclusif et obsédant...
1. Chapter 1

**Premier chapitre ( écrit par Alice.C) :**

Je fermai la porte d'entrée derrière moi, et sortit dans le froid ne laissant aucun mot d'explication à ma mère lorsqu'elle rentrerait.  
Je devais retrouver Aaron au coin de la rue. J'attendis quelques secondes avant de le voir apparaître.

Nous étions amis depuis la nuit des temps, si je puis dire. Pour quelconque personne ne nous connaissant pas personnellement nos rapports étaient assez ambigus, nous recherchions continuellement la compagnie de l'autre de manière totalement exclusive.  
Lorsque nous étions ensemble, nous nous touchions sans cesse les mains, le visage ayant besoin de ce contact.  
Nous étions tellement complices, il n'y avait de la place pour personne d'autre que nous dans cette relation. Beaucoup de personnes essayaient de nous résonner sur la nature malsaine qui nous unissait mais je n'en avais que faire.

Il me rejoint et d'un seul mouvement nos mains s'attrapèrent.  
Nous ne sortions pas ensemble, il n'y avait pas de place pour l'amour entre nous.

Je lui souris et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un café.  
Arrivé devant la devanture il se pencha vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille.

-Tu es splendide.

Je ne portais pourtant rien de particulier ce soir-là, un manteau noir et un béret dans lequel j'avais caché mes cheveux.  
Entrant dans le café nous nous installâmes à une table un peu à l'écart et je commandai un chocolat chaud alors qu'il choisissait une bière.  
Voulant le taquiner je récitais :

-L'alcool est nocif pour la santé et…

Il me coupa dans mon élan et pris un air sérieux :

-Ta mère est venue me parler hier.

Je me figeais attendant la suite.

-Elle ne veut plus que l'on se voit, elle m'a presque agressé…  
-Je me fiche de ce que ma mère veut ! C'est d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête et je me levai en contournant la table. Je me blottis contre lui et il me serra convulsivement. Il répéta plus pour lui que pour moi :

-C'est ok.

Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée ensemble, ne nous quittant pas d'une semelle. Lorsque nous eûmes finit nos consommations, le serveur approcha de notre table et nous lança.

-Aller les amoureux, sa fera 4 Euros.

Aaron se redressa devant lui et lâcha d'une vois froide qui n'admettait aucune réplique.

- Nous ne sortons pas ensemble.

Il déposa l'argent sur la table et passa un bras sur mes épaules avant de me diriger vers la sortie sous le regard ébahit du serveur.

Nous roulions à une vitesse effarante, nous aimions la vitesse. Je posais mon front contre la vitre froide et contemplais le noir du dehors défiler.

Nous déambulèrent dans les rues d'une ville que je ne connaissais pas très bien, serré l'un contre l'autre, parlant de tout et de rien, rigolant de temps en temps comme des gosses.

Son téléphone portable sonna et il décrocha. Sa avait l'air important, il gardait un air froid mais une veine battait furieusement contre sa tempe.  
Il raccrocha et me dit :

-Je dois y aller, mon frère à eu un accident, je te laisse les clés de la bagnoles, sa va aller ?

Je répondit que oui et il continua :

-Ma mère passe me chercher dans dix minutes dans l'avenue principale. Fais attention à toi !

Je l'embrassais sur le bord des lèvres en signe de réponse et il s'échappa dans la nuit.  
Je me promenais quelques temps dans les rues avant de jurer, je n'avais aucun sens de l'orientation !

Je frissonnai violemment serrant autour de moi le fin manteau noir qui me protégeait du froid.  
Quelques mèches rousses s'échappaient de mon béret me fouettant le visage.  
Je fis deux pas avant de comprendre combien j'étais paumée.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, criai-je à bout de nerfs.

J'entendis un bruit derrière moi et me retournais brusquement, le cœur battant. Je n'aurais jamais dû crier.  
Mes yeux croisèrent celui d'un jeune homme, peut être légèrement plus âgé que moi qui se tenais à environs 5 mètres de moi, adossé à un mur.  
Il me dévorait des yeux mais je n'en tint pas compte.

Pendant de longues minutes nous nous fîmes face. C'était l'homme le plus merveilleusement beau que j'avais jamais vu, mais il se dégageait de lui une lueur de prédateur et de dangerosité et je décidai de rester sur mes gardes.  
Soudain son visage se fendit d'un sourire charmeur et ironique et ses lèvres remuèrent.

-j'ai cru comprendre que tu t'étais perdue, puis-je t'aider ?

Soucieuse de ne pas le blesser, mais de me soustraire rapidement à cette situation je restai diplomatique.

-Je pense que sa va aller lui dis-je de dire d'une voix qui se voulait ferme.  
-Vraiment ? Répliqua sa voix douce et veloutée.

Ses yeux brillaient d'un amusement que je ne compris pas. Et je commençai à paniquer.  
Zeeeeeen, zennnnnn !  
Je reculais doucement comme pour considérer la situation.

-Vraiment !

Je fis volte face et marchais le plus rapidement possible dans la rue sombre et étroite.

_Voilà le premier chapitre de publié !_

_Le deuxième est déjà écrit, mais avec les filles on va attendre d'avoir 1 ou 2 review :) _

Aller à la prochaine… 


	2. Chapter 2

**Deuxième chapitre (écrit par Florislo) :**

Malheureusement des pas plus prompts firent échos aux miens et je m'aperçus bien vite que l'inconnu ne voulait pas en démordre. Il se plaça devant moi pour me barrer la route.

- Je vous ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin d'aide ! M'énervai-je soudain, souhaitant lui faire enfin comprendre.  
Au lieu de la peur ou au moins le repli que j'avais espéré, il se mit à rire, un rire si agréable…

- Allons, je ne suis pas si vieux, tu peux me tutoyer ! Répondit-il d'un timbre plus que séduisant, et je ne pus empêcher mes yeux de se poser sur la bouche.  
J'y découvris des lèvres fines et rougies, par le froid supposai-je, légèrement entrouvertes. Diablement tentantes. Si je pouvais ne serait-ce que faire un pas en avant, je me retrouverais alors assez près pour humer le parfum de l'haleine qui s'en échappait…un seul pas… Un pas ! Je fis brusquement un bond en arrière en me rendant compte de la proximité de l'homme. Ses lèvres devant lesquelles j'avais pathétiquement bavé quelques instants auparavant s'étiraient à nouveau en un sourire narquois. Il commençait sérieusement à m'agacer avec cette attitude désinvolte !

- Tu as l'air soucieuse, un problème peut-être ? Dit-il doucement.  
- Oui, vous !

Je n'aurais sûrement pas dû perdre mon sang froid ainsi, car mes paroles semblèrent quelque peu le contrarier. Il avança, réduisant ainsi l'espace que j'avais prudemment agrandit entre nous et me plaqua durement contre le mur de brique. Je poussai un petit cri de terreur ; mon cœur cognait à en exploser dans ma poitrine et une peur primitive s'insinua doucement en moi.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je serais un problème…, murmura-t-il.

Alors que je m'étais attendu à de la violence ou au mieux de la vulgarité de sa part, il avait réellement l'air de vouloir…me séduire ? Vraiment désarmant.

- Eh bien, les faits sont tels que, en ce moment-même, je ne peux continuer mon chemin, étant collée au mur par vos soins, si je puis me permettre bien sûr.  
- Ah, oui, en effet, cela doit être un problème pour vous…je pense pouvoir y remédier, s'il vous en convient évidemment. Néanmoins, j'aurais une très légère faveur à vous demander pour vous accorder votre liberté.

Ce petit jeu m'amusait un peu, mais je redoutais cette phrase. Ma panique s'amplifia mais je tentai tant bien que mal de n'en rien laisser paraître.

- Je suis toute ouïe.  
- Bien. Je ne voudrais pas vous manquer de respect, mais voudriez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Je restai bouche bée devant sa requête. Danser. Danser ! Il voulait danser ! Un petit rire nerveux m'échappa devant l'absurdité de sa demande, ce qui le vexa.

- Ma foi, si c'est là le pris de ma liberté…, répondis-je d'une voix que j'espérais calme et posée, mais qui paraissait un peu trop suraiguë à mon goût.

Je baissai les yeux lorsqu'il relâcha sa pression. Il me prit délicatement la main et entama une valse. Je suivais avec peine, n'ayant que quelques vagues notions, mais il semblait ne pas s'en formaliser. Soudain il stoppa et se baissa avec élégance pour m'embrasser le dos de la main. A nouveau complètement ahurie, je la retirai rapidement. Alors que plus rien ne pouvait m'étonner, il fit une révérence tout en m'indiquant le bout de la rue d'un geste de bras.

- Une valse !  
- Oui, comme je te le dis !

Je venais de raconter ma mésaventure à Aaron que j'avais rejoint à l'hôpital. Son frère s'en sortait avec quelques égratignures, mais rien de bien grave d'après mon ami.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu aimais danser dans les ruelles sombres avec des inconnus…, fit-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Je lui administrai un gros coup de coude, qui devait lui paraître caresse avec ma force de moineau.  
- Ne te moque pas, j'ai eu vraiment peur…

Il retrouva son sérieux et son front se plissa.

- Je sais, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été là…je m'en veux tellement, je n'ai pas su te protéger…  
- Non !Le coupai-je, ce n'est pas ta faute, tu ne peux pas être 24h sur 24 à mes côtés, je suis une grande fille ! La preuve, je suis là devant toi !

Mon large sourire dût le rassurer car il se détendit et m'entoura de ses bras, tout en posant son menton sur le sommet de mon crâne. Nous nous étions mis à l'écart dans une chambre inoccupée et étions assis l'un en face de l'autre sur les draps blancs. Je me blottis tout contre lui, assez pour sentir l'odeur de l'eau de toilette que je lui avais achetée pour son anniversaire. J'étais fière qu'il la porte.  
Je m'écartai soudain de lui et lus la surprise dans ses yeux noisette. Je constatai une fois de plus qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait couper ses cheveux bruns incoiffables, je ne cessai de lui répéter que les raccourcir ferait ressortir la forme de son visage mais il s'obstinait. Il avait en effet un visage long et fin que sa chevelure longue d'une dizaine de centimètres ne faisait que rallonger. Ses traits étaient très marqués, masculins, pas vraiment délicats, sans pour autant être grossiers. Nombre de filles avaient déjà craqué pour ce beau visage et son sourire d'éternel gamin et je dois bien avouer que si nous n'avions pas été…ce que nous étions, je l'aurais trouvé vraiment très attirant. Chaque fois on me demandait si ça me gênait qu'il sorte avec d'autres filles, et chaque fois je répondais, plus ou moins patiemment que ça ne me dérangeait pas le moins du monde, qu'on n'étaient que des amis. Ou peut-être légèrement plus que ça, non pas dans le sens que l'on croirait, mais ça je me gardais bien de le dire.

- Tu seras toujours là pour moi, hein ? Demandai-je, la mine inquiète et le ton un peu enfantin.

Il me regarda longuement, son regard flamboyant d'une sorte de détermination que je ne parvenais pas bien à cerner et me répondit enfin.

- Oui, toujours.

_Bon on n'a pas beaucoup de review, mais c'est pas grave, on s'éclate !_

_Et merci à ceux qui en laissent et qui apprécient notre histoire !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Troisième chapitre (première partie écrit par Margoxxx et deuxième par Alice.C)**

Cette phrase m'avais suffit….Deux mots avaient réussi à me réconforter…

C'est l'esprit et le cœur plus légers que je rentrais chez moi dans la soirée ; je ne restais pas  
longtemps dans l'appartement luxueux que je partageais avec mes parents, depuis quelques temps je passais la plupart de mes soirées dans les rues froides de Paris : j'aimais l'ambiance majestueuse de cette grande ville…ses rues pavées, son ciel éternellement gris, ses cafés chaleureux…

je resserrais mon long manteau gris autour de moi, l'hiver était glacial. Je me promenais longtemps au bord de la seine, les talons de mes bottes claquant contre le sol détrempé…a chaque expiration un petit nuage de buée se formais au bout de mes lèvres, que je m'amusait a regarder  
en louchant…  
a cette heure-ci l'endroit était désert, pour mon plus grand plaisir !  
Je rêvassais en observant les reflets mouvants des lampadaires sur la surface calme du canal…laissant mon esprit vagabonder de-ci de-la…qui se rapprochait tjrs de  
cet inconnu croisé hier…a cette danse échangée…cette beauté glaciale…  
je secouais la tête refusant de penser a cette rencontre pour le moins…spécial !  
C'est en marmonnant dans ma barbe que j'entendit une voix calme s'élever prés de moi :  
« Belle soirée n'est ce pas ? »  
Prise de panique j'attrapais vivement la poignée de mon sac a main, prête à l'envoyer dans le nez du potentiel psychopathe, mais contre toute attente celui-ci se mit à rire, moqueur…c'est à ce moment précis que je le reconnu, le danseur, appuyé nonchalamment a un muret a quelques mètres de moi.  
Je sentie mes joues s'empourprer violemment, ce qui déclenchât chez lui un nouvel éclat de rire.

- …ou…oui… » marmottais-je.

Il soulevas un sourcil interrogateur.

-…Oui…belle soirée… » répondis-je au bord de l'évanouissement.

Il esquissât un sourire qui me fit tanguer dangereusement, il s'avançât d'un pas vers moi pour me soutenir mais idiote que j'étais je reculais moi aussi oubliant la présence de la seine juste a coté : je me sentis tomber vers l'arrière, mes bras tournoyant dans l'air, cherchant désespérément quelque chose a quoi me raccrocher ! Deux mains puissantes m'agrippèrent les avants bras ; la force de la pression me fit tomber a genoux sur les pavées…je l'avais échappée belle, je n'aurais pas donnée cher de ma peau si j'était tombée dans les eaux glacée de la seine !  
Le bel inconnue se pencha au-dessus moi, me murmurât quelque chose que je ne saisis pas, trop tourneboulée pour avoir l'éprit clair.  
Je tentais d'articuler un « merci » mais tous ce qui sortie de ma bouche fut une suite de gargouillement indescriptible – idiote ! Je me donnerais des claques parfois !  
« Lui » était toujours prés de moi…quoi que j'eu remarqué qu'il s'était un peu éloigné, et me fixait les sourcils froncés…je me relevais, non sans peine, et m'assis sur le banc le plus proche; La tête me tournait et je gardais les yeux clos.  
« Ca vas aller ? » Me murmuras sa voix, je hochais la tête.  
Je l'entendit s'approcher, mon cœur faisait des sauts périlleux dans ma poitrine, il s'assit près de moi. J'évitais soigneusement son regard, sur de m'y perdre si jamais je m'y aventurais.  
« Inspire..Expire… » me répétais-je sans cesse.  
Mon sauveur ne faisait plus aucun bruit, je n'entendais même pas son souffle, c'est alors que je sentis un froid mordant sur mon cou, « Il » me caressait du bout du doigt, il respirait bruyamment, comme s'il manquait d'air, sa bouche sanguine entrouverte ne laissait échapper aucune buée, ses traits fins étaient figés (mon dieu qu'il était pâle) la lune baignait son visage d'albâtre d'une lumière argentée accentuant son impensable beauté…seul ses cheveux blonds et brillants ondulaient sous le vent mordant, mais le plus surprenant fut son regard, deux yeux …rouges, presque noirs…brillants…étincelants presque, qui me fixait !  
Je n'osais plus respirer, mon sang battait dans mes veines…  
Il approcha son visage de mon cou et je fus soudainement prise d'une peur panique, j'essayais prestement de me délivrer de sa poigne, mais il avait passé ses bras autour de ma taille et une force surhumaine me clouait au sol. Je sentis deux pressions froides dans mon cou et tentais de hurler, mais aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, j'étais prisonnière…je le sentais…j'allais mourir…Deux larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues et j'abandonnais toute résistance…A quoi bon…  
Soudainement son nez aquilin se fronça, sa mâchoire étroite se crispât…Il fixait quelque chose dans la nuit couleur d'encre et d'un bond trop rapide pour que je puisse le suivre des yeux il disparut dans la nuit de velours.  
Je me détournai violemment pour voir ce qui avait pu attirer son attention et par la même occasion sauver ma vie et croisait le regard sombre d'une femme sui se tenait à quelques mètres de là. Elle me fixait, pleine de pitié et de mélancolie, une tristesse infinie et incomprise plaquée sur son visage.  
Elle était d'une beauté irréelle et envoûtante, des cheveux blonds coiffés en Anglaises tombaient jusqu'en bas de son dos. Elle leva son bras et le tendis vers l'endroit ou avait disparut l'inconnu quelques instants plus tôt. Lorsque je me retournai vers elle, elle avait disparut.  
Je restais longtemps sur le banc, les yeux perdu dans le vague…D'un pas tremblant, je me levais enfin, de gros flocons de neige commençaient a tomber se prenants dans mes longs cheveux roux et s'écrasant sur mes joues brûlantes…  
il fallait que je le revoie…il le fallais….

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Je téléphonai à Aaron ne me souciant pas de le réveiller. Il décrocha à la septième sonnerie (il faut dire qu'il était environ 5h00 du matin) et j'entendis une voix pâteuse gueuler :

-Bordel, c'est qui ?  
-C'est moi !  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
-Faut que je te parle !  
-5 minutes en bas de chez moi.

Il raccrocha sans attendre ma réponse, court, simple et efficace…  
Je me dirigeais presque en courant en bas de son appartement (qui était dans le même style que le mien), se trouvant à deux pas de chez moi.

Il descendit à peine une minute plus tard et je courai me blottir dans ces bras.  
Il me rendis mon étreinte avant de demander d'une voix à présent parfaitement réveillé :

-Sa ne va pas ?  
-Sa va, soufflai-je.

Il fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que je venais de le tirer de son lit…pour rien, alors qu'on avait cour le lendemain !  
Nous décidâmes de marcher un peu.

La nuit avait déposé une couche de neige fraîche sur le sol et le ciel avait des reflets jaunies.  
Je marchai devant lui lorsqu'une boule de neige me frappa en pleine nuque.  
Je criai d'indignation avant de prendre un tas de neige dans la main, bien décidée à me venger.  
Il fut plus rapide et une deuxième boule atterrit sur le sommet de mon crâne.  
S'en suivit une bataille légendaire entre-coupée d'éclat de rire.  
A bout de souffle je me laissai tombé, allongée par terre, bientôt rejointe par Aaron.  
Nous regardâmes le ciel sans mot dire, nous contentant d'être ensemble. Ce silence parfait fut rompit par ma voix.

-Je l'ai revu…

Il comprit tout de suite à qui je faisais allusion et se releva furieux.

-Quoi ?  
-Sur les bords de la seine tout à l'heure.  
-Mais merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il te veut ? Il t'a suivit ?

Ses questions m'énervèrent et je lui dis sèchement que je n'en savais rien.

-A quoi ressemble-t-il ?  
-Et bien à un homme pardi ! Lançais-je désireuse de ne pas plus approfondir la question.  
-Sa m'inquiète Alix, sa m'inquiète beaucoup…

Je le fixai étrangement, jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise exaspéré :

-Dis quelque chose !  
-Je suis une grande fille, je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais rajouter…

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, puis soupira résigné :

-Aller viens, je te ramène…

Lorsque j'arrivai chez moi, la porte d'entrée était encore fermée, je fronçai les sourcils avant d'entrer.  
Du bout des lèvres j'invitais Aaron à me suivre. A pas de loup nous rejoignîmes ma chambre et je me jetai sur mon lit.  
Les ressorts couinèrent affreusement et Aaron me réprimanda du regard, écoutant le moindre bruit venant du couloir.  
Il sursauta lorsque je me mis à parler à voix haute :

-Ils ne sont pas là !

Il me regarda d'incompréhension et je sifflai :

-Ils ne sont pas rentrés, ils ne se sont pas inquiétée pour moi, ne m'ont pas laissé de message, rien !  
-Tu connais tes parents !  
-Sa n'empêche pas !

Mes yeux brûlaient d'une colère contenue et j'eu du mal à me calmer. Il s'allongea avec moi sur le lit et nous ne tardâmes pas à nous endormir.  
Avant de fermer complètement mes paupières et tomber dans les limbes du sommeil, je crus apercevoir quelqu'un à la fenêtre.  
Croyant à un tour de mon imagination, je me tournai sur le côté et partis au pays de rêves.

Lorsque je rouvris les yeux, la première chose que je vis furent les yeux d'Aaron. Il me donnait de petites claques sur les joues pour me forcer à me réveiller.  
J'attrapais sa main en plein vol, cette fois-ci totalement lucide, et le fit basculer contre moi.

-Quel réveil, marmottai-je, je devrais t'engager pour tous les matins !

Il éclata de rire et j'entendis ma mère me hurler du couloir :

-Aliiiix ! Qui est avec toi… ? Ne me dis pas que c'est encore Aaron !  
-Et si, soupirai-je à l'oreille de mon complice, c'est encore lui !

Il se retourna quelques seconde, pour que je puisse changer de vêtements et nous filâmes dans la salle de bain sous le nez furieux de ma mère.

Nous prîmes notre douche vite fais, chacun notre tour, sans se soucier de notre proximité, puis sortîmes de l'appartement, sans que je prenne le temps de dire au revoir à mes parents.

Arrivé au Lycée où nous étions tous deux dans une classe de Terminal L, mais malheureusement différente, nous nous séparâmes et je me préparai à affronter le premier cour d'une longue journée de début de semaine.

Je commençai par français et cela me dérida quelque peu, bien que mon professeur d'environ une vingtaine d'année, n'arrêta pas de me faire de l'œil pendant son cours et que cela me gêna affreusement.

Le reste de la matinée se déroula tranquillement et je retrouvais Aaron devant le porche de l'entrée vers 12h30, pour manger à l'extérieur.

_Et voilà encore un petit (oO) chapitre de publié !_

_Encore une fois merci à tous ceux qui nous laissent des review, n'hésitez surtout pas à nous critiquer, du moment que vos critiques sont constructives !_

_Biz'_


	4. Chapter 4

4ème chapitre : (Première partie Florislo et deuxième parte Alice.C ) :

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sa mine était soucieuse et je supposai qu'il avait dû recevoir une mauvaise note à l'un de ses devoirs, ou tout autre détail insignifiant et superficiel. A vrai dire, je m'en fichais royalement. Lors de la première heure, alors que le professeur s'évertuait à nous expliquer combien l'enfance de Kafka avait été dure, le visage de l' " inconnu " m'était revenu en mémoire, et ne m'avait plus quitté jusqu'à ce moment. Je ne l'avais rencontré que deux fois, mais ses traits livides et ses manières aériennes étaient gravés en moi…provoquant un fort sentiment d'exaspération mêlé de peur à chaque fois que mes pensées se  
focalisaient sur lui ; je ne pouvais empêcher mon visage de se crisper.

Nous marchâmes jusqu'aux rives de la Seine et Aaron m'invita dans un restaurant chic à bord d'une péniche accostée.  
J'étais gênée, je lui avais dit de ne plus faire de folies pour moi, mais il ne  
m'écoutait jamais !

- Alix ? l'entendis-je soudain appeler, me sortant de ma torpeur.

- Hum…

- Tu m'écoutes ?

Oups !

- Euh…oui…

- Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

- …

Je levai vers lui un regard honteux et lus la lassitude sur son visage. Il soupira.

- J'étais en train de t'expliquer le programme de la journée…  
- Mais…on a cours, Aaron, le coupai-je, interloquée.  
- Et si tu m'avais écouté, tu aurais su que nous n'allons plus en cours aujourd'hui…

Il leva les yeux au ciel, tout de même amusé donc, quand tu auras fini de manger, on ira au cinéma, puis on se promènera, ou tout ce que tu veux, et ensuite j'aurai une surprise pour toi !

A peine avait-il terminé sa phrase que je lui sautai au coup pour l'embrasser. Pourtant je ne parvenais pas à être totalement enthousiaste, bien que ce soit toujours mieux que le cours de philo qui m'attendait.

Il me gratifia d'un sourire éclatant et l'inconnu s'évapora de mes pensées un instant. J'avais oublié à quel point je me sentais bien en sa compagnie.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa à une vitesse effarante. Nous regardâmes une comédie romantique américaine complètement idiote et stéréotypée, mais malgré tout relaxante, blottis l'un contre l'autre, et je m'amusai des différents regards que capte un couple dans un lieu public.

D'une part les amoureux qui observent et tentent de comparer leur partenaire à celui de l'autre, la façon de se tenir la main, faut-il ou non poser son bras sur l'accoudoir, ou le laisser à sa moitié ? Ridicule.

Quant aux célibataires, seules l'hostilité et la jalousie émanent de leurs regards en coin.

Nous nous sommes ensuite promené dans les rues de Paris que je connaissais par cœur, slalomant entre les touristes et les stands de souvenirs. Je suppliai Aaron de m'acheter une crêpe et nous fîmes un tour de manège en riant comme des fous.

Sa surprise n'était autre qu'un tour de montgolfière au dessus de la ville et je le morigénai à nouveau sur l'argent qu'il dépensait pour moi.

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps déjà quand nous nous séparâmes, mais je ne m'inquiétais pas, mes parents n'étaient sûrement pas là. Nous étions arrêtés au coin de ma rue, et il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue glacée.

- Bonne nuit…, murmura-t-il dans un sourire.

Je le lui rendis et il se retourna pour partir quand je le retins.

- Pourquoi cette journée ? demandai-je.

Il réfléchit quelques secondes et répondit.

- Le simple plaisir de te voir sourire…

Et il partit.

Je n'avais aucune envie de rentrer, je décidai donc de faire un petit détour. A cette heure avancée, je n'entendais d'autre son que le bruit des voitures au loin et de la neige qui crissait sous mes pas. L'image de l'inconnu était revenue aussitôt que Aaron m'avait laissé et je secouai la tête comme pour le chasser mais il revenait sans cesse. Exaspérée, je poussai un râle de frustration, faisant fuir les oiseaux posés sur un muret. Je m'assis dessus, sans me soucier de la neige, enlevai rageusement mon béret et me pris la tête entre les mains.

- C'est pas possible, marmonnai-je entre mes dents.

J'allumai une cigarette dans l'espoir fou de me calmer et continuai ma promenade. Je marchai très lentement, les yeux dans le vague, inspirant profondément et relachant la fumée tout doucement en réfléchissant.

Peut-être serait-il plus judicieux de cesser de repousser le visage de l'inconnu de mon esprit et de le laisser m'envahir, comme une chanson qui trotte dans la tête et qu'il faut chantonner pour s'en débarrasser. Je décidai d'essayer.

D'abord son visage, comme toujours. Sa bouche rouge et mince, son nez fin et droit, ses yeux tantôt moqueurs, tantôt froids…Je frissonnai. L'image se troubla. Et à sa place apparurent les yeux rieurs et le visage enjoué de Aaron. J'eus soudain un mouvement de recul et un petit cri d'horreur m'échappa.

Je me mis à courir pour échapper à cette vision, toujours plus vite. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Mon cerveau était complètement détracté. Je fermai mon esprit pour ne plus y penser et ralentis la cadence.

Lorsque j'arrivai enfin devant chez moi, mes longs cheveux roux étaient en bataille, givrés par le froid et le vent. Je montai rapidement et allai me coucher après avoir rédigé un mot d'absence et imité la signature de ma mère pour cet après-midi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je m'enfonçai dans les chaudes et douces couvertures, ce qui me donna pendant un court moment l'impression d'être inaccessible, protégée de tout…  
Un long soupir sortit de mes lèvres quand je réalisai que tout cela n'était que désillusion…égarement d'un moment, sans réelle signification.  
Le sommeil me vint difficilement. Je gardais les yeux grand ouverts, repassant devant mes yeux des moments de ma vie, une larme m'échappa et je ne compris moi-même pourquoi. Dans ce silence glaçant, je pensais beaucoup trop (à mon goût) à cet inconnu et pas assez à Aaron. J'avais honte, mais pourtant…je ne faisais rien de mal ?  
Je fermai les yeux vers 2h00 du matin et ne les rouvris qu'à 12h00, nous étions mardi et j'avais cours !

Je n'aimais pas vraiment sécher les cours, mais cela m'arrivait de temps à l'autre. Je n'étais pas une excellente élève, mais j'arrivais à avoir des notes correctes sans trop travailler et je ne recherchais pas plus.  
Heureusement que ma mère s'était levée avant mon heure de départ habituelle en cours, car sinon j'aurais encore entendu ses cris lors de mon 20ème anniversaire !  
Je décidai de ne pas aller en cours de la journée après tout, au point où j'en étais….

Je m'habillai rapidement, une jupe, des collants, des bottes, un pull et j'étais prête. Sur le perron, je réfléchis pendant quelques secondes à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de mon après-midi. Une visite à la bibliothèque s'imposait et peut être aurai-je la chance de trouver un dvd pas trop mal à visionner.

Arrivée devant les portes anciennes je jetai un coup d'œil aux horaires avant d'entrer. La bibliothèque était presque vide. Je remarquai un couple de personnes âgées au rayon revues adultes et m'éloignai le plus d'eux, voulant me trouver un coin de tranquillité. Je m'emparai d'un roman à l'eau de rose, collection Arlequin, pas de la grande littérature je vous avoue mais bon, ça ne faisait pas de mal de temps en temps !  
Je m'assis à une grande table marron tout au fond d'une salle et m'absorbai dans la lecture de mon roman.

J'en compris l'essentiel, deux personnes prenant des vacances depuis très longtemps se rencontrent lors une croisière, coup de foudre, élément perturbateur (L'ex petit copain de ladite fille se ramène comme par magie sur ladite croisière), élément de résolution (Tout s'arrange et le couple du départ redevient complice.)

Ennuyeux, mais divertissant, du moins assez pour me faire oublier le reste.

En rentrant à la maison je récupérai le courrier qui devait traîner dans la boîte aux lettres depuis au moins une semaine. J'y jetai un coup d'œil rapide…beaucoup de factures, une carte postale de…sans doute une connaissance de ma mère et une enveloppe noire plutôt intrigante.  
J'arrachai le sceau qui la fermait (il représentait une pomme entamée sur l'un de ses côtés), et parcourus la feuille des yeux. Il était question d'un bal organisé dans une semaine, il y avait deux invitations dans l'enveloppe et je pensai tout de suite au bel inconnu avant de me reprendre rapidement et de songer à Aaron…

- Hé !

Je me détournai, surprise et cachai par réflexe la lettre dans une poche de mon manteau.

- Salut Blues !

Elle tendit devant moi la même enveloppe que celle que je venais d'ouvrir.

- Regarde ça ! Et tu sais quoi ? La fête se passe dans le château Scofield…Rassure-moi, tu as reçu une invit' ?  
- Heu…ouais ouais !

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais demeurée et je lui tapai sur l'épaule.

- Ca va, c'est pas parce que je ne crie pas de joie comme toi, que je ne suis pas contente d'y aller !  
- S'tu l'dis…  
- Mais je vois mal le couple Scofield organiser une fête et pour jeunes en plus !  
- Non, mais il paraît que c'est leur petit-fils ou quelque chose comme ça qui vient de débarquer…et il paraît qu'il est trop sexe !

Je soupirai, résignée, ça devait encore être un de ses fils de bourge qui n'ont qu'une seule envie, étaler leur richesse à la vue de tout le monde…

- Bon allez, je te laisse Blues, j'ai plein de trucs à faire ce soir…  
- Ok, Alix, mais quand même, fais attention à ne pas trop sécher, on ne t'as pas vu en cours aujourd'hui… !

Je lui adressai un pâle sourire avant de rentrer et de fermer la porte à double tour.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà un chapitre ! Bon d'accord sa faisait longtemps, mais je n'ai vraiment pas trouvé le temps de publier…  
Nous attendons avec impatience vos reviews pour poster la suite qui est déjà écrite Biz'


	5. Chapter 5

**_Alice :_**

Sentant une fatigue soudaine s'emparer de moi, je ne traînai pas. Me déshabillant sur le chemin de la salle de bain, je me jetai sous le jet d'eau brûlant et fermai avec force mes yeux. Des images violettes et noires se projetèrent sous mes paupières et je m'amusai à essayer de leur trouver des formes. Au bout d'un moment, entendant ma mère rentrer, je sortis de la douche et enfilai à la va-vite un débardeur et un pantalon large usés.  
Descendant dans la cuisine j'appelai ma mère sans succès lorsque des bras protecteurs m'enlacèrent. Surprise, je me retournai et me retrouvai nez à nez avec un Aaron rayonnant. Il me souffla dans l'oreille :

-Alors, on fait l'école buissonnière sans moi ?

Cette façon qu'il avait de faire croire qu'il prenait ça à la rigolade me décontenançait, heureusement que je le connaissais, et que je pus m'apercevoir qu'il recherchait une véritable explication à mon absence.

- Je me suis levée à 12h30 et j'étais vraiment trop fatiguée pour aller en cours, excuse-moi de pas t'avoir prévenu, j'avais vraiment la tête dans les choux aujourd'hui !

Il sembla me croire et je me détendis. Soudain une idée me traversa et je sautai sur mes pieds, disparaissant dans la salle de bain, je lui criai de m'attendre. Je fouillai dans le tas de vêtements que j'avais laissé traîner et récupérai l'enveloppe noire. Refaisant le chemin inverse, je rejoignis Aaron et secouai les invitations sous ses yeux.

-Ca te dis une petite soirée chic ?

Il haussa un sourcil et m'attrapa le poignet en s'emparant des invitations. Deux minutes après il les lisait encore et j'essayai de les lui arracher, impatiente.

- Il faut pas une heure pour lire une invit' de trois lignes quand même ! Lui lançai-je faussement irritée.

Il ne prit pas garde à ce que je venais de lui dire.

- Il va y avoir des tas de gens à cette fête ! Si ce…-Il regarda la missive une fois de plus- Scofield invite tout le monde à tous vents..  
- Et alors ? Demandai-je étonné.  
- Rien…souffla-t-il, je suis vraiment heureux de t'accompagner à ce bal, il a des danses particulières à apprendre ?

J'éclatai de rire, incrédule, il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour se soucier de ça.

- Mais on s'en fiche A' ! On y va pour s'amuser !

Soudain je fis mine de me souvenir de quelque chose de très important et je le regardai, horrifiée. Puis je parlai en hachant mes mots et en prenant une voix aiguë.

- Ho Aaron ! Je...je n'ai rien à me mettre !!!  
- Tu trouveras chérie, tu as d'excellents goûts vestimentaires, me répondit-il en se prenant au jeu.  
- Ho non ! Je vais être horrible, la plus ridicule de toutes…  
Je tombai sur son épaule secouée de sanglots et je le sentis me tapoter la tête.

- Je t'aiderais à chercher si tu veux  
- Tu..tu ferais ça ?

Je relevai la tête vers lui pleine d'espoir.

- Tout bien réfléchit NON ! Je hais faire les magasins, et ça ne changera pas, même pour toi !

Je le regardai implorante, lui faisant mes yeux de chien battu.

- Bon, tempéra-t-il, j'accepte si ça ne dure pas trop longtemps !  
- Génial ! Je savais que tu dirais oui, tu ne peux pas me résister… !  
- Malheureusement, c'est vrai, murmura-t-il.

Je ne relevai pas, et me blottis contre lui. Au bout d'un moment nous nous dîmes au revoir et j'allai me coucher, pour ne pas avoir une tête de déterrée en cours le lendemain.

**_Florislo_**

Ce fut la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur ma peau qui me réveillèrent ce matin-là. Pouvais-je espérer plus doux réveil ?  
Sautant rapidement sur mes pieds, je courus me doucher, m'habiller et prendre mon sac, avant de claquer la porte de la maison. Aaron me rejoignit bientôt, un immense sourire plaqué sur son visage. Je m'arrêtai pour lui dire bonjour et il m'embrassa sur la joue, jusque là rien de plus normal, mais ses lèvres vinrent bientôt effleurer avec empressement ma mâchoire, mon cou, mon épaule, ses mains doucement posées sur le bas de mon dos…mais que lui arrivait-il ?! Je m'écartai précipitamment, le dévisageant avec étonnement et irritation. Il parut décontenancé.

- Tu parais bien…excité ce matin, lui dis-je prudemment.

Il baissa le regard sur ses pieds, comme un enfant pris la main dans le sac, mais ne dit pas un mot. J'attendis sa réponse, mais très vite, perdant patience, je repris mon chemin d'un pas rapide. Il me suivait, je le sentais, mais je n'avais aucune envie de me retourner. Il m'avait vexé…

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au lycée, il était parvenu à mes côtés, mais le tension qui régnait entre nous n'avait pas diminué, au contraire. Je me dirigeai toujours sans un mot vers mon premier cours de la journée, et lui vers le sien.  
J'avais histoire en première heure, et je m'assis au dernier rang, contrairement à mon habitude.

La réaction d'Aaron plus tôt dans la matinée m'échappait toujours, et j'essayais d'établir les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'emporter ainsi. Si je ne l'avais pas si bien connu, j'aurais pu croire qu'il était simplement en manque mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à le considérer comme tous les autres mâles de son âge aux hormones qui les travaillent. Non il devait y avoir autre chose…L'idée qu'il pût être attiré par moi..de cette façon et qu'il ait fait une tentative d'approche ce matin me traversa soudain l'esprit, et j'eus un brusque mouvement de recul, faisant crisser ma chaise sur le sol et m'attirant les foudres du professeur. Décidément la journée commençait mal…

**_Morgane_**

- Un problème, peut-être, m'apostropha Mr. Danes en s'approchant lentement mais sûrement de ma table.  
- Excusez-moi, bafouillai-je, rouge.  
- Bien.

Il me lança un regard amer, puis retourna devant le tableau. Je soupirai sans bruit, puis priai intérieurement pour que la sonnerie retentisse, comme par miracle, plus vite que prévu. Évidemment, elle ne sonna pas rapidement, mais je me découvris une passion pour colorer des carreaux de feuille avec mes Stabilo. Au moins, le temps passait plus vite.  
Quand l'interclasse sonna, je me levai en vitesse, ravalant un soupir de soulagement - le professeur était venu inspecter, comme à son habitude, les tables du fond. Je me précipitai dans le couloir dès qu'il me l'eût autorisé. Sitôt arrivée dans la salle d'espagnol, je ressortis ma feuille à colorier, puis me remis à ce travail de dur labeur. Cela me distrayant bien, je n'écoutais rien de tout le cours, et ne pris même pas la peine d'inscrire les devoirs sur mon agenda. Après un temps qui me parut assez interminable, la fin de la matinée arriva. Je pus enfin rentrer chez moi, et repensai immanquablement au petit incident de la matinée. Petit incident qui n'avait aucune importance. Enfin, je tentai de me rentrer ça dans la tête, sans succès.  
Puis je me surpris a me demander comment j'aurais réagi si l' « inconnu » s'était comporté comme Aaron. Dans ma tête défilaient des images surprenantes de moi et de ce… garçon. Je manquai la marche du trottoir, et revins immédiatement au problème principal. Quoique… Je préférai ne plus y penser. Malgré tout, nous devrons aller a ce « bal » ensemble. Après tout, je ne vais pas m'en faire pour si peu.

Enfin… Je ne peux pas nier l'évidence. Je ne me rappelai que trop bien cet air sur son visage… Ses yeux… Sa bouche embrassant mon cou… Je m'arrêtai brusquement, et regardai autour de moi. J'avais raté mon immeuble depuis un moment. Tellement longtemps que je ne reconnus rien. Pas une allée, pas un pavillon, rien. Alors je reculai précipitamment et manquai de rentrer dans quelqu'un. Je me retournai brusquement, me répandant en excuses, puis clignai des yeux à la vue de cette personne.

- Non…, murmurai-je.

Eh bien... Non. Ça n'était pas lui. Hélas ou heureusement, je ne sus le dire. Des flashs de l' « inconnu » apparaissaient dans ma tête, me rendant folle. Soudain, je me mis a courir, courir, je ne sais combien de temps, jusqu'à ce que mon crâne arrête de bourdonner, que les images disparaissent, puis stoppai enfin ma course folle, les mains sur les côtes, hors d'haleine.

' - Ça suffit. Ça suffit, ça suffit, ça suffit ! Alix, pff… '

Je regardai autour de moi et me rendis compte que je n'étais pas très loin de chez Aaron. Comme par hasard. Des fois le hasard était tellement… ! Je marchai, reprenant peu à peu mon souffle, jusqu'au perron d'Aaron.  
Je soupirai bruyamment, puis m'accroupis, fermant les yeux, et posant mes doigts sur mes tempes.

- Eh… Salut.

Je relevai la tête et croisai le regard mélancolique d'Aaron. Je lui souris faiblement et il me tendit la main.

- Salut.

Je l'attrapai doucement et il me tira, m'aidant a me relever. Il me fixai toujours, et, gênée, je baissai les yeux sur mes chaussures, puis époussetai rapidement mes vêtements. Il posa sa main sur mon dos, et je frémis, repensant immanquablement au « petit incident » de la matinée. Petit incident qui prenait de l'ampleur, peu à peu, et je me raidis. Nous étions en train de monter les escaliers, dans son immeuble, et je me disais que je n'avais même pas réfléchis à mes actes, lorsqu' Aaron ouvrit la porte d'entrée et que je pénétrai dans l'appartement.

_Voilà nous esperons que cela vous plait toujours autant,_

_Le prochain chapitre est déjà écrit, mais avec les filles on va attendre d'avoir 1 ou 2 reviews :) _


	6. Chapter 6

Aaron ferma soigneusement la porte derrière moi et me demanda si je voulais boire quelque chose. J'optai pour un café et il disparut rapidement dans la cuisine.

La décoration était décidément très accueillante. Il y avait abondance de couleurs chaudes, de meubles en vieux bois, de magnifiques natures mortes…Je décidai d'aller attendre Aaron dans sa chambre.

Je poussai doucement la porte, qui, je l'avais expérimenté plusieurs fois à mes dépens, grinçait affreusement, et jetai un coup d'œil à l'intérieur pour découvrir un grand bazar. La pièce n'avait visiblement pas été rangée depuis plusieurs semaines ! Une vraie chambre de gars… Des tas de vêtements jonchaient le sol, recouvrant affaires de cours et diverses autres choses, et je m'abandonnai, un air consterné sur le visage à la contemplation du chaos.

Perdue dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas entendu la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et je sursautai lorsqu'elle claqua violemment. Je fis volte-face et me retrouvai nez-à-nez avec Aaron, deux tasses fumantes dans les mains, qui me détaillait d'une façon étrangement perplexe, le front plissé. Je baissai mes yeux. Il sembla se reprendre et alla déposer les boissons sur le bureau, avant de se retourner vers moi.

- J'ai quelque chose à te montrer, dit-il, brisant un silence pesant.

J'acquiescai silencieusement, franchement curieuse.

Il se dirigea lentement - atrocement lentement, à croire qu'il le faisait exprès - vers la penderie. Il posa la main sur la poignée, et après une brève hésitation tourna la tête dans ma direction, un petit sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Tu peux te retourner, s'il te plaît ?

Je haussai un sourcil, mais m'exécutai tout de même. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me préparait encore ?! J'attendis patiemment une minute avant de demander :

- C'est finiii ?

- Oui, tu peux regarder !

Je me retournai, impatiente, et ma bouche forma un O parfait lorsque mon regard se posa sur le lit. Un robe !!! Il m'avait acheté une robe de soirée ! Le vêtement, rouge carmin, reposait à plat sur le couvre-lit, d'une élégance étrangement déplacée au milieu de cette pièce, semblant n'attendre que moi.

- Aaron !!! criai-je d'une voix particulièrement suraiguë, naturelle cette fois.

Il se tenait assis sur le rebord du lit, affichant un sourire éclatant, et je courus lui sauter dans les bras. Je me retrouvai à califourchon sur ses genoux, la mine radieuse, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Et soudain, il se pencha et m'embrassa. C'était un baiser violent et emporté auquel je ne pus que répondre, une fois la surprise passée. Pur réflexe… La seule fois où il m'avait embrassée ainsi avait été il y a deux ans lors d'un stupide pari au milieu d'une fête. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était cent fois plus…passionné. Et je dus bien m'avouer que cela me plaisait. Ses mains se mirent à caresser mon dos,  
attirant nos deux corps un peu plus l'un vers l'autre. Des mèches de ses cheveux bruns venaient de temps en temps me chatouiller la peau. Et petit à petit, son baiser se transforma. Il devint plus doux, plus tendre, et Aaron s'écarta finalement, les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes.

Quant à moi, j'étais maintenant complètement essoufflée et déboussolée. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit de lui répondre ainsi... ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas prétendre que je n'avais pas aimé, comme en attestaient les battements redoublés de mon cœur qui tardaient à se calmer, mais j'avais la désagréable impression d'être en faute.

- Essaye-la, me murmura-t-il doucement, n'arrangeant en rien mes palpitations.

Je me relevai, un peu chancelante, et m'avançai vers la robe. Elle était vraiment magnifique, le tissu était fluide et glissait entre mes doigts. Je me déshabillai, vaguement plus gênée que d'habitude et l'enfilai rapidement. Je retins un cri en constatant qu'elle m'allait parfaitement. Elle épousait toutes les courbes de mon corps, comme si elle avait été faite sur mesure, et je me tournai vers Aaron, rayonnante, lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

Je remarquai une sorte d'éclat dans ses yeux, le même que ce jour-là à l'hôpital alors que je lui demandais s'il serait toujours là. Balayant mes interrogations, je commençai à défiler comme une mannequin, me trémoussant ridiculement et minaudant. Il éclata de rire, j'eus l'impression apaisante d'avoir retrouvé « mon » Aaron…

- Et toi que vas-tu porter ? Lui demandai-je, en redevenant un temps soit peu sérieuse.

Il ne répondit, pas se contentant de rouvrir la porte de sa penderie. Il en sortit un magnifique costume d'un noir d'encre, assortit d'une cravate d'une couleur identique à ma robe. J'étais émerveillée, je ne savais même pas que d'aussi beaux vêtements pouvaient exister ailleurs que dans les films ! Néanmoins, une question me brûlait les lèvres, question qu'il eut l'air d'anticiper puisqu'il lâcha :

- Mon frère travaille dans le magasin où je les ai acheté, il m'a fait un prix !

Il me lança un clin d'œil alors que je rougissais puis s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur ma taille faisant garde à ne pas froisser ma robe.

- Je te jure que tu seras la plus belle demain soir…

Je souris doucement et me pressai contre lui, heureuse comme jamais, passant une main dans ses cheveux. L'instant était parfait. Ou du moins presque parfait. Je ressentais au fond de moi une sensation de vide, une impression diffuse de manque, et je ne savais même pas de quoi !

Je refoulai cette émotion, sentant Aaron devenir plus pressant contre moi. Il m'embrassa à la commissure des lèvres puis descendit son visage dans mon cou. Encore une fois j'aurais du l'en empêcher, mais j'appréciais trop les sensations qu'il me procurait pour le repousser. Sa main libre tâcha de faire doucement coulisser la fermeture éclair de ma robe et je rejetai ma tête en arrière. Sa main passa sur mon dos nu, me faisant frissonner.

Un courant électrique me traversa soudain, et je reculai de stupéfaction. Une colère sourde retentit dans la chambre puis dans toute la maison, et les murs vibrèrent sous je ne sais quelle pression.  
Je regardai Aaron, il avait l'air aussi surpris que moi. Les lumières de la pièce faiblir avant de s'éteindre complètement. Jetant un coup d'œil à travers la fenêtre, je remarquai que la panne était étendue à tout le quartier. Je recherchai la main d'Aaron dans le noir et l'ayant trouvé, la serrai un peu plus fort que ce qu'il aurait fallu.

Un cri effroyable se répercuta alors sur tous les murs de la maison. On aurait dit une sorte de grondement amplifié, mélange de rage et de frustration. Aaron essaya de me rassurer (sans grand succès) tout en desserrant mes doigts crispés de sa main. Il me demanda de l'attendre sans bouger, pendant qu'il allait voir, je cite « Ce qu'était ce bordel » et s'arma d'un ridicule manche à balais.

Il ferma bien la porte derrière moi et je me retrouvai seule.  
Ma respiration était saccadée et j'avais l'impression que l'on pouvait l'entendre à deux kilomètres. Essayant de me calmer, je pratiquai la sophrologie et fermai les yeux.

Un courant d'air glacé parcourut la chambre et je sursautai violemment : la fenêtre était grande ouverte. D'un pas hésitant, je me levai pour aller la fermer. Derrière la vitre, la rue était toujours plongée dans la pénombre. Des voisins discutaient avec animation, certainement des services défaillants d'EDF. Poussant un bref soupir et souhaitant qu'Aaron revienne vite, je me détournai.

Mon regard croisa des yeux d'un rouge de sang,

mon cœur partit au quart de tour. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose se trouvait avec moi dans cette pièce. Au moment où cette constatation franchissait mon cerveau, je compris l'horreur de la situation et poussai un long hurlement de terreur. Je me reculai contre le mur le plus proche sans lâcher la « chose » des yeux lorsque que j'entendis Aaron ouvrir brusquement la porte d'un coup de pied. Il tenant dans sa main une vieille bougie et la lumière tremblotante révéla les contours d'un jeune homme tapis dans la pièce, malheureusement je n'arrivais à voir son visage. Aaron me dépassa et se jeta sur l'homme aux yeux de braise avec un cri de détermination. Il me sembla qu'ils étaient en train de se battre, mais mes pauvres yeux ne distinguaient presque rien et la peur rendait ma vue floue. Je ne voulais pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit à Aaron…par pitié…

Quelques secondes plus tard j'entendis dans le coin de la pièce un bruit mat, comme un coup étouffé, puis un silence inquiétant. Luttant pour ne pas céder à la panique, je me dirigeai vers la porte sans un bruit et l'entrebâillai dans l'espoir de trouver de l'aide. Une main m'attrapa et me retourna en claquant la porte. Je me préparai à crier pour la deuxième fois en une soirée quand je sentis sur mes lèvres une main glacée. Instinctivement mon cœur cogna plus fort dans ma poitrine, mais pas de peur…

Ecarquillant les yeux, j'essayai d'apercevoir le visage de mon agresseur sans succès. Il pencha alors vers moi son visage tout en semblant fournir un effort exceptionnel pour ne pas se jeter sur moi. Il murmura à mon oreille avant de disparaître dans la nuit, ces quelques mots :

- Ne refais JAMAIS ça, sache que j'aurais pu le tuer !

Je ne compris rien à ce qu'il essayait de me dire et épuisée tombai dans les vapes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je me réveillai doucement quelques instants plus tard, je pense. Il fallait vraiment que je me débarrasse de cette manie ridicule de tomber dans les pommes à la première occasion. Ca allait me jouer des tours un de ces jours...

J'étais allongée sur les couvertures du lit d'Aaron, ce dernier couché à mes côtés, me contemplant outrageusement. Je tournai la tête avec un sourire, les yeux plissés par le soleil qui déversait son flot de rayons par l'immense fenêtre de la chambre, pour le dévisager et dis d'un ton ironique.

- Tu m'éblouis...

Il s'esclaffa silencieusement, puis reprit son sérieux en même temps que sa contemplation. J'étais plus gênée que flattée et pour échapper à cet examen, me levai prestement. Je me mis à faire les cent pas dans la pièce, pensive. La scène qui s'était déroulée avait été terrifiante et très éprouvante pour mes nerfs sensibles. Incompréhensible, aussi. Un millier de questions tourbillonnaient sans cesse dans ma tête douloureuse et je ne trouvai de réponse à aucune d'entre elles, mise à part une. Oui, j'avais frôlé la mort, et de très près. Mais ça ne m'avançait pas beaucoup plus...

Mettant de côté ces funestes préoccupations pour un moment, je m'approchai de Aaron, étalé de tout son long sur le matelas, qui me fixait, hélas, toujours. Je me mis à tâter son visage, cherchant une éventuelle blessure, et trouvai à plusieurs reprises l'ombre d'une égratignure sur sa peau mate, ainsi qu'une légère bosse sur le sommet de son crâne. Je fronçai les sourcils, inquiète, et je vis un sourire de bienheureux se former sur ses lèvres. Le coup sur sa tête avait peut-être été trop violent...

Tu trouves quelque chose qui donne matière à sourire ? lui demandai-je, irritée.

- Oh non, rien du tout, répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire béat.

Je me radoucis.

Alors, quoi ?

- C'est juste que...tu t'inquiètes pour moi.

Je soupirai lourdement et levai les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il lâchait un petit rire. Non mais vraiment ! Il venait de se faire agresser par...un homme, où quelque chose qui y ressemblait, et tout ce dont il se préoccupait était de savoir si je me souciais de lui.

Je ne vis pas Aaron s'approcher lentement de mon visage, et sursautai légèrement lorsque ses èvres entrèrent en contact avec les miennes, tendrement, juste un effleurement. Il s'écarta un peu pour guetter ma réaction, et je fermai calmement mes paupières, geste qu'il interpréta comme un assentiment. Il prit alors mes lèvres avec plus de fougue, introduisant doucement sa langue dans ma bouche. Un gémissement m'échappa alors que ses doigts entreprirent de caresser mes hanches, passant progressivement sur ma taille et dans mon dos. Je fus secouée d'un frisson, et la phrase de l'homme inconnu me revint soudain en mémoire. Cette phrase que je n'avais alors pas comprise prit tout à coup tout son sens. Ne pas recommencer...recommencer...Aaron !

Je m'écartai brusquement de mon ami, sautai sur mes pieds et, attrapant au passage mes affaires, sortit presque en courant de l'appartement. J'entendais Aaron qui me criait de revenir, mais je n'en tins pas compte. C'était à cause de moi qu'il avait été agressé...blessé...il pouvait souffrir par ma faute. Et ça, je ne pouvais le supporter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Enfin ! Eh oui...nous sommes désolées pour cette longue attente, et nous vous promettons ( sisi) de ne jamais recommencer…pas tout de suite en tout cas._

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles nous font énormément plaisir, et nous espérons que cette suite est à la hauteur de vos attentes !_

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre : 7 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mes poumons étaient en feu, et je n'étais pas dans un meilleur état. Courir le marathon s'est bien, mais quand on est un minimum entraîner, ce qui n'est pas mon cas ! Pour le moment mon principal soucis était de me réchauffer refourguant le « problème Aaron » en seconds lieux. J'avisai un bar de l'autre côté de la rue et traversai

précipitamment. A l'intérieur quelques personnes étaient accoudés au bar, de large ride barrait leurs fronts et leurs visages, donnant un aperçut de ce qu'avaient pu être leurs vies…Je m'assis à une table et fouillai mes poches à la recherche de quelques pièces de monnaies, je les retournai dans tous les sens mais elles étaient bels et bien vide les traîtresses !

Je m'apprêtais à me relever pour déguerpir quand une main posée sur mon épaule m'arrêta. Je relevai lentement les yeux, redoutant déjà la personne qui pouvait bien être là. A ma grande surprise ce n'était aucunes des deux personnes qui m'avaient traversé l'esprit. Se tenait face à moi, une femme que j'avais déjà vue…il n'y avait pas si longtemps sur les bords de la seine…et qui avait fait fuir mon mystérieux inconnu.

- Qui êtes-vous ?  
- Tu devrais demander qui j'étais…

J'étais assez incrédule d'avoir pareille conversation avec une femme que je ne connaissais même pas, il m'arrivait beaucoup de chose bizarre ces temps si…Elle continua :

- J'étais une femme amoureuse…terriblement amoureuse d'un homme. J'étais amoureuse à en mourir et j'en suis morte. Mais tu sais être morte pour l'éternité lorsque l'on n'est plus avec l'homme que l'on a aimé, c'est

incroyablement long et je suis lasse, tellement lasse…

Je ne comprenais absolument rien, ma tête tournai et je devais avoir l'air d'une parfaite idiote la bouche grande ouverte. La beauté surnaturelle de mon interlocutrice finissait à me rendre folle. Son visage angélique, ses boucles blondes et ses yeux…deux lac d'une pureté infinie. Ses traits parfait prirent une expression haineuse alors que je

continuai de me taire.

- Souffrir est toujours plus supportable quand on ne souffre pas seul et l'homme que j'aime souffre au fond de lui…tu es la seule à pouvoir l'apaiser, et sa je ne le permettrais jamais ! J'espère que tu m'as bien comprise, car sinon je te tuerais de mes propres mains, rappelle-t-en. De toute façon je suis sure que tu n'oublieras pas tout ce que je viens de te dire –sa voix était presque redevenue calme à présent- n'est-ce pas ? Tu es une fille intelligente… !

J'avais peur, j'avais très peur. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi avais-je l'impressions que je perdais totalement le contrôle de ma vie en ce moment ? Qui était tous ces gens ? D'abord cet inconnu…ho mon dieu ! Je plaçais une main devant ma bouche, bien sur ! Tout était lié…Retenant avec peine un tremblement je demandai :

- Vous…vous parlez de cet inconnu aux cheveux noirs n'est-ce pas ?

Elle eu un petit sourire :

- Qui d'autre.  
- Mais je ne lui ai jamais rien demandez, moi ! Laissez-moi en dehors de toute vos histoires, d'accord ? Je n'ai

jamais rien dit ni fait qui puisse l'encourager, alors si vous avez quelques rancunes, aller le voir LUI !

J'étais à bout de nerfs, je ramassai mon sac et mon béret que je plaquai sur mes cheveux avant de me lever. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour me retenir, elle insista juste sur une chose.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dis, c'est tout.

Sans lui répondre, je sortais de la boutique, je rentrai chez moi et décidai d'oublier toute cette histoire. Je ne reverrai jamais cette femme, si l' « inconnu » revenait je lui ferait clairement comprendre de ma laisser tranquille, j'eu un petit pincement au cœur à cette pensée, mais je le balayai vite fait. Ma vie allait reprendre un cours normal, demain soir j'irais à cette fête avec Aaron et tout irait bien…oui, tout irait bien. Tout irait bien !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oui, tout irait bien. Tout irait bien. Je me répétais ces mots en boucle, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'en convaincre. C'est avec ces doutes que je sombrais dans un sommeil profond.  
Des images hantaient mes rêves, un bal somptueux et une silhouette noire épiant derrière les fenêtres, observant chacun de mes gestes…

C'est en sueur et terrorisée que je me réveillai, un cri étouffé au fond de ma gorge, il nous  
avait retrouvé et voulait mettre sa menace a exécution… cela avait semblé si réel…

Je me levai, sentant que me rendormir serait impossible ou plutôt trop apeuré de retomber dans ce genre de cauchemar. Je regardai mon réveil et constatai qu'il n'étais que 5h30 du matin. J'étais censé me  
réveiller dans 1h00 que faire ?

Je mettais en route mon ordinateur et   
allai me chercher un bol de chocolat chaud, en remontant je lançais quelques téléchargements, des films que je voulais voir depuis longtemps et restait avachis à regarder les images sans les voir vraiment…

Vint ensuite le moment de me préparer j'enfilais un jean un pull et mon manteau. Le temps de descendre les  
escaliers de l'immeuble et il était là, appuyé nonchalamment contre un pilier ses cheveux dans un effet coiffés

décoiffés.  
il déposa un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres et me lança un de ses plus beaux sourires qui contaminait ses yeux.

– Alors bien dormis ?

-C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faudrait poser la question ! Et si tu veux tout savoir, non j'ai pas bien dormi !

-Hou, c'est pas bon sa…

-Lâche-moi !

Je fronçais le nez. Une soudaine envie de l'étrangler me démangeai puis son rire fut communicatif et je finis par trouver cela drôle. Il fallait bien avouer que par certains moments mes réaction voisinaient plus celles d'une petite fille de 4 ans que celles d'une jeune fille de 17.

Il m'enlaca et nous traversâmes la ville en direction du lycée, il faisait froid et je me sentais en sécurité dans ses bras. j'aimais cette insouciance qui depuis quelques jours m'avait abandonnée mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repenser à mon rêve et espérai pour que celui-ci ne soit dut qu'à mon imagination débordante.

La journée se passa sans plus et notre principale sujet de conversation (comme pour la quasi totalité du lycée)  
s'orienta vers le bal qui avait lieu le soir même et sur ce fameux petit fils prodigue.  
Aaron me trouva souvent distraite et mit cela sur le compte du bal et de l'excitation. Je m'étais refusée à lui parler de mon rêve et de mes angoisses.  
D'un commun accord nous avions établit que ma chambre ferait office de cabine d'essayage pour la soirée et il était convenu qu'il m'y rejoigne a 18h30.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nous avions finit les cours assez tôt (17h00) et je décidai avant de rentrer à la maison de passer voir Blues. Je sonnai et attendit en sautillant devant la porte, le froid me gelant les doigts. La porte s'ouvrit enfin et je m'engouffrai à

l'intérieur. 

- Hey ! Alix…Wahou, ça fait longtemps que t'es plus venue me voir !

Un léger reproche perçait sous ses airs enjoués et je décidai de prendre une tête de repentie.

- Oui je sais, j'suis désolée…j'ai été très occupé c'est derniers temps.  
- J'imagine, pour oublier sa meilleure amie comme sa !  
- Ho aller quoi ! J'te présente mes excuses là !  
- Et j'suis pas obligé de les accepter…

Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine et me toisa attendant une quelconque explication. Rhâââ, ce qu'elle pouvait être exaspérante… ! Il ne me restait qu'une toute dernière chance pour me réconcilier avec elle. Une dernière carte qui je l'espérai serait assez convaincante…

- Tu sais que Aaron devient de plus en plus pressant avec moi ? J'avais pensé qu'on aurait pu en parler…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent sous la surprise et elle hurla presque.

- Je le SAVAIS ! J'en étais sûre… ! Ho Alix tu ne peux pas me balancer sa, comme sa alors que nous devons nous préparer pour le bal !  
- Je sais…  
- Je te déteste, jure-moi que tu me raconteras tout, jure !  
- Juré Blues…lâche-moi !

Un vague sourire étira mes lèvres alors que je voyais ma meilleure amie faire des petits bonds partout autour de moi.

- Aller, maintenant je dois y aller ! Aaron doit m'attendre.  
- On se retrouve à la soirée, fais-toi belle ! J'espère que le petit Scofield sera séduisant !  
- Tu ne pense donc qu'à CA !  
- Quel mal y a-t-il ?

Ses accents innocents me laissèrent incrédule et je secouai la tête.

- Tu ne changeras jamais…  
- Je te le confirme !

Un grand sourire était plaqué sur sa bouche et je l'embrassai , avant de retourner chez moi.

Arrivé à la maison, je rangeai vite fait ma chambre, histoire de faire de la place pour les costumes qu'il emmènerait et filait sous la douche. Mon shampoing à l'odeur de cannelle et vanille vint me chatouiller les narines, répandant son parfum dans la pièce. Quelqu'un entra soudainement dans la salle de bain me faisant sursauter.

- Il y a quelqu'un dans cette maison ? Je pouffais avant de répondre.

- Non, non, la douche marche toute seule !  
- Fais pas ta maligne avec moi et sors de là…  
- Deux seconde –dis-je en faisant semblant d'être outrée- Ne dois-je pas être la plus belle ce soir ?

Je l'entendis s'asseoir sur la machine à laver (qui soit dit en passant marchait) avant qu'il ne me réponde.

- Pff, de toute façon tu seras la plus belle, alors à quoi sa sert… ?  
- Sa sert à ce que sa sert –et je rajoutai, ayant sortie la tête de la douche- prends tes aises surtout !  
- Je n'y manque pas !  
- Je vois sa, maugréai-je. 

J'attrapai une serviette qu'il me tendait et me séchai dans la douche.

- Tu pourrais me passer mes sous-vêtements maintenant ?

Je l'entendis déglutire et je ricanai intérieurement.

- Ben quoi ? Demandai-je toute innocente.  
- Rien, rien…

Il me passa mes sous-vêtements et devinant sa gêne, j'éclatais de rire. Je filai dans ma chambre sous son nez, furieux de s'être fait avoir comme un gosse. Sur le lit la magnifique robe qu'il m'avait offerte trônait fièrement. Je l'enfilai, me contorsionnant pour fermer la fermeture éclair. Je me contemplai encore une fois avec cette merveilleuse robe dans le miroir de ma chambre. La soie rouge glissait sous mes doigts, la robe était accroché à mon cou par de fines  
bretelles et retombait sur mes jambes les recouvrant entièrement. Le dos était largement dénudé, les bretelles se croisaient avant de disparaître et la fente laissait entrevoir tout le bas de mon dos. Je sentis Aaron m'embrasser la  
nuque et passer ses bras autour de mon ventre. Je savourais cette étreinte avec toute l'intensité dont j'étais capable. Il murmura au creux de mon oreille :

- Tu es tellement belle…

Je fermais les yeux et me retournais me collant contre son torse, je l'embrassai chastement avant de me décoller de  
lui.

- Tu devrais te préparer !

Il acquiesça et commença à s'habiller. Je l'observai et aperçu qu'il rougissait sous mon regard. Une fois prêt il voulu se coiffer les cheveux mais je l'empêchai :

- Tu es très bien comme sa, ne change rien !

Je passai une main dans ses cheveux avant de me raviser.

- Nous ferions mieux d'y aller maintenant !

Nous nous installâmes dans sa voiture et il démarra. Tout au long du chemin il garda son regard fixé sur la route et cela m'amusa grandement, lui faisais-je donc à ce point perdre le contrôle ?  
Nous arrivâmes en vue d'un magnifique manoir et nous nous rangeâmes à côté de nombreuses voitures sur le parking qui était certainement installé là en raison de la fête.

« Et c'est parti » me murmurai-je en moi-même !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aucunes lumières n'étaient allumées dans le parc qui d'ailleurs n'en avait pas besoins, étant entièrement éclairer par la lumière du manoir qui filtrait derrière de large baie vitré. Le contraste d'éclairage était d'un magnifique effet et les visiteurs regardaient ce spectacle émerveillé.  
Aaron et moi étions resplendissant dans nos costumes de bal, nous nous avancâmmes côte à côte,mon bras était posé sur le sien. Ce dernier s'évertuait à lancer des regards peu avenants à tous ceux qui me dévisagaient un peu trop.  
Nous rions ensemble de tout et de rien, nous amusant des visages graves qui nous scrutaient sur un air de reproche.

- T'as pas l'impression d'assister à un enterrement ? Me demanda Aaron d'une voix roque et pleine d'émotion. Je lui répondit pensive avant que nous éclatâmme encore une fois de rire.

- On s'est peut être trompé d'adresse… ?

Tout sa n'avait en soit rien de drôle, mais rien que le fait d'être là tous les deux à plaisanter me rendaient légèrement euphorique : Et je n'avais encore bu aucuns verres !

Nous gravîmmes les marches du perron, nous demandant si nous étions bien en train de poser nos pieds sur du marbre, avant de pénétrer dans le hall.  
C'était tout simplement magnifique. Un lustre en or brillait de mille feux et les portes en acajous ouvertes laissaient voir la salle de bal qui était-elle aussi tout simplement à couper le souffle.  
De larges tables débordaient de tous les mets possibles et imaginables avec cependant une majorité de plats sucrés.  
Le sol était recouvert d'un parquet clair sur lequel virevoltaient déjà quelques couples maladroits.  
Un grand sourire vint orner mes lèvres ce qui fit énormément plaisir à Aaron. Il me demanda :

- M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

Je fit une légère révérence avant de prendre sa main et de me diriger vers la piste.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aaron était bon danseur, et lorsque je lui demandai d'où il tenait ce surprenant talent, il éluda d'un sourire mystérieux avant de tournoyer plus vite encore.

Nous dansâmes ainsi un bon moment, jusqu'à ce que nos pieds nous fassent trop souffrir, et lorsque je vins m'asseoir à une table, je me rendis compte que les noms des invités étaient notés sur de petits  
cartons, d'une écriture fine et élégante, devant chacune des places.

J'étais installée à côté d'Aaron et de Blues…quelle incroyable surprise ! Comment avaient-ils pu savoir ? Peu importait…

Je regardai Blues qui s'installait à son tour, en grande conversation avec un jeune homme. Elle ne semblait pas  
m'avoir reconnue, et lorsque je lui tapai légèrement sur l'épaule, elle fit un bond d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres, déclenchant mon hilarité.

Le temps passa à une vitesse folle, nous mangions, dansions, mangions à nouveau, puis retournions danser, nous buvions, riions…

Il était déjà vingt-trois heures.

Je parlais tranquillement avec Aaron, lorsque ma soi-disant meilleure amie m'appela, me secouant le bras sans menagement. Je me retournai, furibonde et prête à lui rappeler ce qui se passerait si elle ne cessait pas  
tout de suite, mais je fus soudainement arrêtée dans mon élan, la bouche restée ouverte. Je devais avoir l'air d'une véritable idiote, mais à ce moment même, c'était la dernière chose qui m'importait. Car _il_ était là.

L'inconnu se tenait debout, droit comme un i mais incarnant néanmoins la désinvolture sous sa forme la plus pure. Il me dévisageait, son habituelle moue narquoise sur le visage, et tout ce que je trouvais à faire était de le dévisager à mon tour, bouche bée, la tête emplie de pensées totalement contradictoires.

- Bonsoir.

- …

Paroles très intelligentes de ma part, non ?  
Je vis du coin de l'œil l'expression exaspérée de Blues. Elle devait sûrement se dire que je n'étais décidement pas

très dégourdie en présence de garçons. Mais elle était très loin du compte…

- D'accord, reprit l'inconnu, bien. Je m'appelle Gabriel Scofield. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Oh le !  
Du calme, Alix.

- Moi ç'est Alix, enchantée de faire ta connaissance, Gabriel.

- C'est réciproque, jolie demoiselle. nda : hein ?! Gabriel reviens vers moi ! Bon, eh bien, je vais devoir vous laisser. J'ai tellement de personnes à saluer…Tous des faux-jetons ! Ajouta-t-il dans un demi-sourire.

Ce fut peut-être moi qui imaginai alors des choses, mais il me sembla bien que son regard se fit bien plus appuyé lorsqu'il passa sur moi. Mais ce ne fut sûrement qu'une impression. Il ne se souvenait même pas de moi, avant un peu de chance… Il n'empêche qu'à ce moment là, toutes mes bonnes résolutions s'étaient envolées.  
Aller le voir, lui dire de ne plus me parler…comment avais-je même pu ne serait-ce que formuler cette idée !

Après ce bref et distrayant épisode, la soirée continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur, pour tous sauf pour moi. Je ne cessai d'entre-aperçevoir une ombre qui m'épiait, du coin de l'œil, et alors que je tournai la tête elle disparaissait. C'était des plus agaçants. Puis, nous sortîmes dans l'immense parc situé derrière le château, constitué  
d'un grand jardin central, et de plusieurs petits, isolés et cachés par de hautes haies taillées.

J'avais bu quatre ou cinq coupes de vin et je rigolai pour un rien.Et c'est à ce moment que je vis la chose. J'avais laissé Aaron quelques instants près d'une grande balançoire pour aller nous reservir. Une ou deux minutes, pas plus.

Et je revins, les verres dans mes mains, puis par terre, brisés en morceaux.

Aaron était là, assis, ou devrais-je dire couché, sur la balançelle, très occupé à…peloter, ou du moins à ce que je voyais de là où je me tenais, une vulgaire fille, une jeune femme de dix-neuf ou vingt ans qui gloussait comme une pimbêche. Je reculai, perdue et peinée, fonçai dans un homme qui grommela un truc inaudible et partit en courant vers l'un des jardins adjacents.

Je m'arrêtai, même pas essouflée, et alors que je m'étais attendue à devoir essuyer mes larmes, mes joues étaient  
parfaitement sèches, juste un peu rosies par le froid. Devenais-je insensible ?  
C'était étrange…

J'en étais là dans mes reflexions lorsqu'un bruissement attira mon attention. Je me détournai vivement et l'aperçu.  
Lui…

Il était beau. D'une beauté incroyable, époustouflante ; on eut dit que la lune elle-même brillait plus fort sur son passage alors qu'il se mouvait avec grâce dans ma direction. Sa démarche féline me captivait et, lorsqu'il   
s'arrêta devant moi, le temps stoppa sa course, par respect pour cet ange.

Car c'était bien un ange, aucun doute là-dessus. Ce ne pouvait être autre chose. Une créature d'une telle inhumaine beauté était envoyée par Dieu, ou peut-être bien par le diable. Je ne savais pas, et je n'en avais cure.

Alors il s'inclina, un genou à terre, prit délicatement ma main dans la sienne. Je détournai rapidement mon regard, je ne connaissais que trop bien le pouvoir de ses yeux, et ce n'était pas exactement le bon moment pour perdre pied.

J'eus le temps de voir ses lèvres admirables s'avancer vers ma main avant de sentir une pression glacée sur mon épiderme. Je baissai lentement la tête pour le regarder, et lorsqu'il releva la sienne, il me vrilla de ses prunelles sombres. Et soudain, nos lèvres se touchaient.

_Et Dieu créa l'Homme_…

Non, pas un homme.

C'était doux et fort à la fois, d'une infinie tendresse sous laquelle perçait une sorte de violence troublée, rentrée, comme s'il était contraint de se retenir. Mais c'était bon, et aucun homme n'aurait pu provoquer de telles sensations en moi.

Le baiser prit fin beaucoup trop tôt. Il m'attira contre son torse dur et enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux. Son souffle frais sur ma nuque me fit frissonner et il resserra son étreinte, dans l'espoir vain de me réchauffer. Il aurait été tellement facile alors de me laisser aller à tout cela, mais je devais garder à l'esprit ce qu'il était, les paroles effroyables de la femme inconnue. Pour mon bien.

Nous fûmes soudain interrompus par un cri qui venait de l'un des jardins, mon nom résonnant dans la nuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Oyé jeune gens ! _

_Personnellement, je suis vachement fière, j'ai réussie à poster deux chapitre en à peine deux jours ! _

_Tire la langue au autres feignasses _

_Bref, c'est les vacances alors bon voilà, et puis nous avons reçus des Review très gentilles, d'ailleurs pour en revenir à ce point ( non je promet de ne pas écrire un paver), nous sommes désolée de ne pas avoir le temps de vous répondre, mais continuer parce que sa nous encourage !_

Biz' 


	9. Chapter 9

Je me détachai promptement de lui et scrutai des yeux l'endroit d'où l'on m'avait appelé. Gabriel avait un air très contrarié plaqué sur son visage, ce qui ne le rendait que plus beau à mes yeux. Il se tourna vers moi et fit glisser une main sur mon visage. Son contact glacé me fit frissonner et je fermai doucement les paupières. Un vague courant d'air m'effleura les lèvres et surprise, je rouvris les yeux. J'étais de nouveaux seule. Me reprenant rapidement, je me précipitai vers les autres jardins, les fouillant des yeux. Finalement j'arrivai devant l'un d'eux et aperçu une sombre silhouette au sol. Tremblante je m'approchai.

Aaron le visage tuméfié tentait vainement d'ouvrir les yeux. Je m'accroupis à ses côtés, mouillant par la même occasion ma robe de soie pourpre dans la rosée qui avait déjà commencer à se déposer. Les paroles de la femme me revinrent soudain en mémoire, j'avais été si inconsciente ! Dès que je l'avais reconnu j'aurais du prendre la fuite si seulement son absence ne m'était pas aussi insupportable !

Dans un brouillard opaque je vis des ambulanciers arriver avec un brancard et installer précautionneusement Aaron dessus. Ils le dirigèrent vers l'ambulance et le firent monter à l'intérieur, tremblante je m'installais sur un des sièges brinquebalant et me pris la tête entre les mains totalement dépassée.

Je grelottais affreusement fort et mes lèvres étaient secouées de spasmes. Un des médecins s'en rendit compte et me proposa des calmants, je refusai tout net, refusant d'ingurgiter quelques drogues que se fut. Au bout d'un moment au bord de la crise de nerf, je ravalai ma paranoïa et changeai d'avis.

Les calmants agirent presque simultanément, et je tombais dans une somnolence entre-coupée de prise de conscience. Arrivé à l'hôpital, je me laissai tomber sur un siège et n'en bougeai plus. Une ou deux heures défilèrent avant que je ne me rende compte, que je devai prévenir sa famille. J'attrapai mon téléphone portable et tapai les numéros automatiquement. Une vois masculine me répondit au bout de trois sonneries :

- Oui allô !  
-B..bonjour, c'est Alix…  
-Alix ! Justement on se demandait à la maison où était passé Aaron, il est avec toi ?

Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux et je respirai de plus en plus difficilement.

-Je…Aaron à eu un accident, il faudrait que vous veniez à l'hopital…

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil, jusqu'à ce que le frère d'Aaron reprenne la parole avec (me semblait-il) beaucoup de difficulté.

-Ou es-tu ?  
-Clinique Jeanne d'Arc…  
-On arrive.

Et il raccrocha. Attendant leur arrivé et les médicaments s'étant dissipés, je me traînai dans les couloirs, le pas lourd et les yeux éteint, une infirmière me demanda même si sa allait et si je voulais de son aide pour retourner dans ma chambre.

La porte à battant, laissa enfin place à la famille Caleb au complet. Mme Caleb la caricature parfaite de la petite bourgeoise, talon haut, jupe et chemisier plissé accompagné d'un collier de perle, malgré l'antipathie immédiate que j'avais ressentie lors de notre première rencontre, en ce moment même son air paniqué et effondré me fit ressentire de la compassion. M Caleb, un large homme trapu, arborant une moustache bien droite et possédant malheureusement pour lui une belle calvitie n'en menait pas plus large que sa femme.

Enfin Tom, le frère aîné d'Aaron, je ne savais pas trop quoi penser de lui, je ne lui avais jamais vraiment parlé et nos relations s'étaient limitées au stricte « Bonjour, bonsoir. »

Ce dernier vint directement dans ma direction, il m'attrapa par les épaules et me demanda ce qui c'était passé. Je lui répondis qu'il y avait certainement eu une bagarre pendant la fête à laquelle nous avions été comblés et que Aaron avait certainement du être de parti. Je lui précisai que je ne savais vraiment rien d'autre et que je l'avais trouvé comme sa. Je me sentais très coupable mais je n'aurais vraiment pas pu leur dire que je soupçonnai que c'était une femme, que je n'avais vu que deux fois, qui avait agressé Aaron dans l'espoir d'arrêter de me voir fricoter avec un certain « Gabriel » qui était lui aussi, comme par hasard présent à la fête…et me reprenant la tête entre les mains je repensai à ce qu'il m'avait dit en début de soirée « J'ai tellement de personnes à saluer… », serrant les dents je me demandai comment j'avais pu être aussi idiote, il était très certainement l'investigateur de la fête de ce soir. Après les évènements qui s'était déroulés chez lui nous serions sans doute à même de nous revoir…

J'évacuai toutes ses pensées d'un geste de la main. Aaron était peut être entre la vie et la mort et rien, rien au monde n'était plus important en cet instant que lui.

Mon dieu si vous exister.

Je vous en prie sauver-le.

Je vous en supplie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trois heures étaient passées depuis l'arrivée de la famille d'Aaron. J'avais parlé avec son frère, pendant un moment, découvrant un homme charmant, mais le spectre de la soirée rôdait toujours autour de nous, assombrissant nos conversations.

J'étais alors affalée sur le siège qui m'était devenu très familier ces dernières heures, la tête reposée contre le mur blanc immaculé. Je dirigeai mon regard vers la droite et notai avec amertume la position identique qu'avait adoptée Tom. Je fermai les yeux et laissai resonnait le bip régulier des appareils dans mon crâne endolori.

Soudain je sentis une main tapoter sur mon épaule et me levai d'un bond. Un homme en blouse blanche était en train de parler à la mère de Aaron. Et lorsque je vis son visage se décomposer, toute lueur d'espoir disparut. Effarée, j'assistai à l'effondrement de la femme dans les bras de son mari, ses sanglots étranglés, les murmures qui se voulaient reconfortants de l'époux…

Tom se tourna vers moi et plongea son regard dans le mien. Je voyais les larmes dans ses yeux qu'il tentait de retenir et sentit les miennes commençer à couler. Il se rapprocha et me murmura le mot « coma » à l'oreille, avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

Il était dans le coma.  
Aaron, mon Aaron, sur un lit blanc, endormi…profondément endormi. J'avais beau savoir au fond de moi que ça aurait pu être plus grave, je ne pouvais empêcher mon corps de trembler violemment dans les bras de Tom. 

Un autre medecin vint nous informer des détails, de l'heure où nous pourrions le voir et de l'estimation du moment de son reveil. Il dit que cette sorte de coma pouvait durer de quelques jours à quelques mois. Quelques mois… A ces mots, le frère d'Aaron me prit la main et la pressa doucement.

Je n'avais plus rien à faire içi. J'informai la famille Caleb que je rentrais chez moi et sortis de l'hôpital avant de me diriger à pas lents vers ma maison, la tête vide. J'avais décidé que mieux valait ne rien penser que de me torturer l'esprit avec ma culpabilité chronique.

Arrivée chez moi, je me rendis compte qu'il était bien 7h du matin et que mes parents étaient partis travailler. « Comme toujours …» Il me vint soudain à l'esprit qu'il y avait cours et que je devais me préparer, ce que je fis. Puis je m'arrêtai. Mais nous étions en vacances… et bizarrement ça ne me fesait rien. Pas de peine, mais pas de joie non plus. J'étais dans un état comateux, moi aussi.

J'entrai dans ma chambre et me posai lourdement sur ma vieille chaise de bureau grinçante, pris un bout de papier et commençai à écrire. Je remplis une feuille entière de mots alignés, formant des phrases sans aucun sens, puis une autre. Ce petit manège dura bien une heure. Un petit paquet d'une dizaine de feuilles reposai sur mon bureau. Je stoppai ma rédaction et considérai le tas d'un œil morne. Et d'un rapide mouvement, je saisis les bouts de papiers et les froissai avant de les jeter dans un coin de ma chambre. Je n'étais pas en colère, ni consternée, et même la douleur ne parvenait pas à percer la barrière érigée en moi.

Je perçus soudain un vif mouvement du coin de l'œil. Puis un léger bruissement. Sûrement un quelconque voleur, assassin, violeur…quel interêt ? Je reposai lentement mon regard sur le mur vide devant moi et ne sursautai même pas lorsque qu'un souffle froid me chatouilla le cou. Je fermai mes yeux vides et sentis deux bras entourer ma cage thoracique. Des lèvres glacées vinrent caresser ma nuque et je serrai plus fort les paupières.

- Que veux-tu, Gabriel ?, soufflai-je faiblement.  
- Toi.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Voilà pour ce week-end, on espère sincèrement que sa vous plaît toujours et encore merci pour les review sans elles nous n'aurions pas été loin de cette histoire !

Biz'


	10. Chapter 10

Bonne Lecture…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Même ces mots dans sa bouche n'eurent aucun effet. Ceux qu'il y a quelques heures m'auraient laissé pantelante de joie, me glissèrent dessus sans provoquer aucune réaction en moi.

Je sentis ses mains attraper mon visage et le retourner doucement vers lui, il me regarda dans les yeux, pendant de longues minutes où je ne réagis même pas. Ses doigts glissèrent sur mes joues avant qu'il ne me relâche. Le plus tranquillement du monde, il s'installe sur le rebord de ma fenêtre ne me quittant pas des yeux et attendant sans doute une quelconque réponse.

- Je n'ai rien à offrir Gabriel…à personne.

Je me détournai de lui, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il pouvait s'en aller, et que je ne continuerai pas plus loin cette conversation.

Cependant il n'eut pas l'air d'abandonner et reprit la parole, de sa voix grave et séduisante empreinte d'une vague douleur que je ne compris pas.

- Moi je peux t'offrir ce que tu désires le plus au monde.

Je relevai la tête, piquée. Comment osait-il ? Il devait très bien se douter que la vie d'Aaron était se qui comptait le plus pour moi, et il venait me balancer qu'il savait ce que je désirais le plus au monde et qu'il pouvait me l'offrir ! Folle de rage, je serai les poings à les faire saigner et le vrillai d'un regard dégoûté.

- Comment peux-tu affirmer une chose pareille ? Ce que je désire personne ne peux me le donner ! Maintenant dégage de cette maison Gabriel, je ne veux plus jamais avoir affaire à toi ! Tu m'entends ? (je criais à présent) Disparais de ma vie !  
- Je peux sauver ton ami.

Les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler sur mes joues se tarirent instantanément alors que je restai sans voix. Il continua de sa voix monocorde et velouté.

- Bien entendu, fit-il en fixant la nuit au dehors- ce geste m'affaiblira beaucoup étant donné l'état dans lequel se trouve ton « ami » et comme tu dois t'en douter, je ne ferai pas cela gratuitement. En échange, je ne te demande pas grand chose, enfin cela dépent de toi…  
- De moi ?  
- Oui, je veux que tu sois à moi, Aaron aura la vie sauve, seulement si tu promets d'être totalement à moi.

Je le regardai les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur, quel connard, mais quel connard ! Pourtant ma décision était déjà prise, après tout c'était à cause de moi qu'Aaron était en ce moment même dans le coma et quand bien même je n'y aurais été pour rien, j'aurais quand même accepté.

- Je…tu sais très bien quelle est ma réponse…  
Je baissai les yeux, comprenant enfin l'ampleur de mon geste.  
- Qu'il en soit ainsi.

Il disparut dans les ténèbres et je ne me demandai même pas comment il allait faire pour le sauver, je savais, je ne sus pourquoi, qu'il allait le faire et que je serai à lui. Je me forçai à ne plus y penser, Aaron serait bientôt de retour parmis nous et c'était le principal !

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

J'étais allongée sur mon lit de douleur depuis Dieu sait combien de temps, à ressasser inlassablement mes idées noires, lorsque la sonnerie du téléphone retentit à l'autre bout de l'appartement. Et là, dilemme cornélien. Les nouvelles que m'apporterait cette conversation seraient forcément horribles. D'un côté, la possibilité que Gabriel ait raté son coup, qu'il soit mort et Aaron avec, de l'autre qu'il ait réussi, que Aaron ait survécu et…que je ne le reverrais peut-être jamais.

Je restai donc là, affalée, les bras en croix. Mieux valait ne pas savoir, décrétai-je.

La sonnerie stridente s'arrêta, pour reprendre de plus belle dix minutes plus  
tard. Ca ne s'arrêterait donc jamais ! Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas demeurée là, seule, sans que l'on ne me dérange plus de quelques minutes ? Et pour toujours tant qu'à faire… 

Ce serait toujours mieux que la misérable vie qui m'attendait. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait prit d'accepter ce ridicule arrangement ? Oui, ridicule, c'était le mot. Comme s'il pouvait quoi que ce soit là où la médecine la plus évoluée avait baissé les bras…

Et soudain, une petite voix sournoise tout droit sortie de ma petite cervelle me répliqua avec malice un fait que mon subconscient avait depuis longtemps établi. Ma situation ne me dérangeait pas tant que ça. Bien sûr, ma conscience s'évertuait à me convaincre que j'avais accepté ce marché pour Aaron, et uniquement pour ce but louable, mais au fond de moi je savais qu'il n'en était rien. Le désir, voilà la seule véritable raison qui m'avait poussé à dire oui, le désir que je ressentais pour cet individu si délicieusement ignoble et dangereux, le désir que ressentait tout être humain, plus ou moins consciemment d'appartenir à quelqu'un…

N'était-ce pas la définition même de l'amour ? Le vrai, le puissant amour ? Deux êtres qui s'appartiennent l'un l'autre, entièrement, avec passion et tendresse, violence et douceur…

J'en étais là de mes élucubrations lorsque mon téléphone portable cette fois se mit à sonner, faisant résonner une petite mélodie ridiculeusement joyeuse dans la pénombre lourde et accablante de ma chambre. Exaspérée, je saisis l'appareil, décrochai et le collai rageusement à mon oreille.

- Allo ?!  
- Euh…A…Alix ? C'est Tom.  
- Oh ! Du nouveau avec Aaron ? demandai-je, tremblante d'anticipation.  
- Oui, il est sorti du coma. Il t'a demandé.  
- Ah..euh...oui, je vais venir. Je pars, à tout de suite !

Je me rassis sur mon lit, résignée. Voilà, il était temps pour moi d'aller rendre visite à Aaron, une dernière fois si Gabriel le permettait et de me tourner courageusement vers mon triste destin...  
Triste, vraiment ? Alors pourquoi mon coeur battait-il à une telle vitesse rien qu'à la mention dans mon esprit du nom de Gabriel ? Non, ce n'était décidemment pas de peur...

D'un bond je fus debout, je laçai rapidement mes baskets de ville et descendit dans la rue.

Il paraissait si faible. Pâle et faible, comme un mort. Mais il ne l'était pas, Aaron était bel et bien vivant, et il avait l'air de se remettre particulièrement bien à en juger par les petites lueurs qui dansaient dans ses yeux.

A le voir ainsi, me regardant d'une façon si tendre, je ne pouvais m'empecher de détourner mon regard, de peur que les larmes ne se mettent à jaillir. Bien heureusement, il ne s'en rendit pas compte. Nous échangeâmes ainsi quelques banalités avant que l'infirmière ne vienne et me chasse sans ménagement, invoquant je ne sais quel réglement, horaires de visite et autres bêtises du genre. Je faillis lui crier dessus, lui faire comprendre que c'était peut-être la dernière fois, qu'elle n'avait pas le droit...mais me retins juste à temps, au moment où Aaron me fit un petit sourire confiant.

- On se retrouve dehors, me lança-t-il, espiègle.

J'acquiescai lentement et tournai les talons pour me retrouver dans ce couloir froid et blanc. J'avisai un peu plus loin les parents de mon ami qui devisaient gaiemment, mais ne repérai pas Tom. Tant mieux, il m'avait l'air d'être très gentil, et le revoir dans de telles conditions m'aurait mise d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

Je me rendis à l'accueil et hésitai un moment à la vue d'une silhouette sombre se détachant derrière la porte vitrée.

- J'arrive..., murmurai-je.

Et je me dirigeai lentement vers Gabriel qui m'attendait, un sourire exquis flottant sur ses lèvres rouges et je ne pus m'empêcher d'admirer une fois de plus son effrayante beauté.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Et là vous me demandez pourquoi un autre chapitre si vite ? Hinhinhin et bien juste pour contredire mademoiselle Happy Mad, alors comme sa nos dates de publication sont trop éloigné ? Je vais bouder si sa continue et puis vous z'avez qu'à aller vous plaindre aux autres, c'est toujours moi qui fait tout le boulot !_

_Larmichette _

_Bref, merci pour les revieweurs ( han, j'suis sure que sa s'écrit pas comme sa…)_

_Biz'_


	11. Chapter 11

Comme toujours merci à toutes celle qui nous lisent et mettent de review ! La partie du milieu de ce chapitre à été écrite par une nouvelle venue Mathilde, le reste est de moi (alice.c) ! Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 11 :**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je baissai la tête, et fermai les yeux en repensant à toute ma vie. Elle défilait derrière mes paupières à la vitesse de la lumière, des images de mon enfances flous, de mon adolescence, de ma rencontre avec Aaron, de Blues, de mes parents trop absents, du lycée, de Gabriel, d'une femme que je n'avais croisé que deux fois, du bal, de mes vacances il y a deux ans, de la robe d'Aaron, du baiser de Gabriel, du coma d'Aaron, du sourire de Gabriel, Aaron…Gabriel…  
Je me pris la tête entre les mains, en posant mes coudes sur le comptoir de l'accueil.  
J'entendis soudain une voix qui essayait apparemment de me parler depuis quelques secondes et sursautai en reconnaissant mon interlocuteur.

- Alix ? Ca va pas ? Alix ?

Il posa une main apaisante sur mon bras, mais je me dégageai, peut être un peu plus brutalement que ce que j'aurais voulu.

- Rien, ça va Tom, j'aimerais être un peu seule s'il te plaît…

Mon regard dû s'égarer sur la silhouette de Gabriel qui se découpait dans la nuit car il fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à poser une question quand je le coupai.

- Tout va bien Tom … S'il te plaît.  
- Ok, ok ! Je te laisse, n'hésite pas à me déranger, je suis dans la chambre d'Aaron.  
- C'est ça.

Il abandonna et me laissa enfin toute seule dans le grand hall. Il pleuvait à présent, comme si le sort s'acharnait…Je me retournai encore une fois vers Gabriel et remarquai qu'il commençait vraiment à s'impatienter. Ses cheveux étaient trempés, et le regarder provoquait chez moi d'étranges émotions. Est-ce que je l'aimais ? C'était la première fois que je me posais cette question. Aussi simple qu'elle pu paraître, elle m'apparaissait comme une énigme à laquelle je n'arriverai jamais à répondre.  
Je le vis tendre une main vers moi, et toutes les questions qui pouvaient me hanter disparurent, j'avais promis que je le rejoindrai de toutes façons, je n'avais pas le choix.

Les baies vitrées s'effacèrent devant moi quand j'avançai pour le rejoindre. Il me regardait intensément comme s'il avait deviné les doutes qui m'avaient agitée. Lorsque j'arrivai devant lui, il me fixa avant de me prendre dans ses bras, il m'enlaça comme si de ce geste toute sa vie dépendait. Il posa une main sur mes cheveux qui devenaient eux aussi mouillés et me murmura à l'oreille :

- Je ne te laisserai plus jamais repartir maintenant.

Et là où j'aurais du être effrayée, je ne ressentais qu'une plénitude et un bien être qui envahirent mon corps.

- Ferme les yeux.

J'obéis et je sentis mes jambes décoller du sol. Plaquant mon visage contre son torse, je me laissai aller tout contre lui, à ce moment même, j'aurais pu faire n'importe quoi pour lui, quoi qu'il m'eût demandé, et au fond de moi cela me faisait peur…vraiment peur.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Une lumière sourde inondait la pièce où je me trouvais. Seul petit problème, je ne savais pas où j'étais.

Ayant pleurer durant plusieurs heures, je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir mes yeux bouffis, qui étaient aussi dû au manque de sommeil. Quelque chose de moelleux me recouvrait et je devinais que c'était une couette. Je m'assis sur le lit qui était d'ailleurs très confortable. Il était à baldaquin au centre d'une grande chambre d'environ 30 mètres carré. La chambre était entourée de trois portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur une vaste forêt et des champs à perte de vue. Je parvins quand même à me lever et a admirer la vue. Une crise de sanglots se propagea dans tout mon corps quand tout me revint en mémoire: la soirée, Aaron, Gabriel. Gabriel, c'est lui qui m'avait emmené ici, nulle part. Quelque chose de frais effleura mon épaule, je frémis mais ne me retournai pas, je savais que c'était lui mais je n'avais pas envie de lui parler.

La vue est splendide n'est-ce pas?

Sa voix si douce et son haleine si enivrante me firent tourner la tête. Ses bras m'enveloppèrent dans une étreinte sans faille et je me laissais aller au délice. Il embrassa mon cou et ses doigts papillotèrent sur mes bras.

Où sommes-nous?

A la campagne, loin de tout.

Merci mais ça j'avais déjà remarquer. Tu pourrais être plus précis?

Ma répartie le fit sourire.

Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir c'est que ici tu es en sécurité... et toujours en France.

Là, il me tapait carrément sur le système, il prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec mes nerfs. J'essayais de me détacher de cette étreinte forcée, de le repousser mais mes efforts furent réduits à néants. Je me tournais pour faire face à son visage tendre mais cruel, d'une beauté dévastatrice, mes mains tambourinaient sur sa poitrine, je sanglotais de plus belle et son visage finit par s'empreindre de mélancolie.

Ne me repousse pas, je veux que tout aille bien…

Non, ça ne va pas du tout, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

Et la, je m'effondrais sur lui, il dut me soulever pour ne pas que je tombe.

Je crois que tu as besoin de quelques heures de sommeil en plus.

Ses belles prunelles se mirent à flamboyer comme deux météores qu'il plongea dans les miennes, une torpeur m'envahit toute entière lorsque je compris. Mais déjà les ténèbres m'entouraient.

Cette fois-ci je me réveillais d'un bond. Il était hors de question que je dorme ou ne reste une minute de plus dans cette chambre. J'allais à la porte et fus surprise de la trouvée ouverte, c'était très surprenant. J'ouvris donc la porte et me retrouvais sur un large et vaste corridor tout aussi illuminé que ma chambre, j'hésitais à avancer. Prenant mon courage à deux mains je parcourus le couloir en ouvrant toutes les portes, aucunes n'étaient fermées à clefs, je n'y trouvais à chaque fois que des chambres. Je me rapprochais de la porte fenêtre qui donnait sur une terrasse quand mon regard convergea sur la gauche où une antique et magnifique porte en bois attirait mon attention. J'attrapais la poignée et ouvrais.  
J'eus un hoquet... de terreur ? C'est l'expression mais je ne ressentais pourtant aucune terreur, plutôt de la fascination et un sentiment de petitesse. D'immenses étagères de livres s'offraient à ma vue qui je le pensais me faisait défaut. Des millions de livres s'étendaient du sol jusqu'au plafond qui devait avoir une hauteur d'au moins 5 mètres. J'en avais presque le tournis. J'étais éblouis par tant de sagesse et de richesse culturelle que pouvaient contenir tous ces ouvrages. J'effleurais les reliures quand une voix résonna derrière moi et qui comme d'habitude me fit sursauter mais m'emplit aussitôt d'une chaleur que je ne contrôlais pas.

Impressionnant n'est-ce pas ?

Oui très…ils sont tous à toi ?

Maintenant oui, disons que c'est l'accumulation de plusieurs héritages.

Je suppose que la maison aussi...

Il hocha ma tête en signe d'acquiescement, et se mit à arpenter la pièce pour me rejoindre.

Tu n'as pas eu le temps de la parcourir de tout son content.

Affirmation ou interrogation? Je penchais plus pour la première solution, il me tendit une main, froide et légère.

Je vais te la faire visiter.

Avec plaisir, puisses-tu être un bon guide…

Mais avais-je réellement le choix ?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Non…définitivement non. Mais c'était comme sa et je devais assumer mes erreurs, aussi lourdes les conséquences fussent-elles.

Mais je ne désespérait pas, un jour, Gabriel commettrait une erreur, et ce jour là je serais là…après tout, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais de quelconque sentiments pour lui, sa présence m'était juste troublante et sa je pouvais le gérer.

Il prit délicatement ma main et je m'empêchais de trembler, ne voulant pas dévoiler ma faiblesse. Je gardais les yeux rivés sur le sol puis au fur et à mesure qu'il me faisait visiter les pièces me détendais légèrement.

Je me rendis compte que lorsque je n'étais pas sur mes gardes Gabriel pouvait se révéler être un interlocuteur très agréable et je me pris à savourer ce moment plus que je n'aurais dû.

Il me laissa finalement en fin de matinée en me disant que je trouverais tout se dont j'aurais besoins pour manger dans la cuisine –il avait apparemment fais des « courses » exprès pour moi…après tout je ne connaissais aucunement la façon dont il se nourrissait mais une conviction personnelle me disait que ce n'était pas de nourriture normal.

La faim m'avait déserté mais je me forçais à avaler quelques gâteaux secs qui me laissèrent un goût fade dans la bouche, après l'euphorie du moment que je venais de passer, une sorte de mélancolie me prenait et c'était très désagréable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Alors est-ce que sa vous à plut ? Bon je voudrais m'excuser pour le temps qu'à mis ce chapitre à arriver, mais on à eu quelques difficultés avec celles qui écrivent !_

_Encore une fois désolée !_

_Biz'_


	12. Chapter 12

Voilà un nouveau chapitre ! Je sais que le temps d'attendre est inacceptable, mais je suis seule pour écrire cette fiction maintenant. C'est pourquoi je m'excuse d'avance de la longueur des chapitres et des temps de publication.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Chapitre 12 :**

On aurait pu croire que ces derniers jours m'avaient complètement épuisée, passé l'envie de faire quoi que ce fut et pourtant, j'avais besoin d'action ! Et puis je n'allais tout de même pas resté des journées enfermé dans cette espèce de maison paumé je ne sais où. Gabriel ou pas Gabriel.  
Pour passer le temps, je décidai de fureter à gauche à droite et ne tardai pas à trouver le grenier. Endroit classique, certes, mais qui peut révéler bien des choses.

Il faisait sombre sous le toit, une odeur agréable régnait, qui empreignait les meubles, le plancher, ainsi que les cadres en bois qui étaient entreposé un peu partout. J'en pris un, et le détaillait surprise de trouver une telle œuvre d'art. La peinture n'était pas signé, mais elle était magnifique. Une femme était au centre, un fichu pourpre enserrais sa tête, mais laissait filtré de long cheveux blond et bouclé, elle portait une longue robe du siècle passé et souriait légèrement, comme apaisé et heureuse, comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre…  
J'eus soudain un hoquet de surprise en reconnaissant la femme du tableau. C'était exactement la même que celle qui m'avait menacé et qui était sans aucun doute responsable du coma d'Aaron.

Furieuse, je jetai le tableau à travers la pièce, me retenant de toute mes forces, pour ne pas aller lacérer avec mes propres ongles, la surface granulé de la peinture.  
Des éléments de l'histoires m'échappaient, qui étaient-ils tous ? Tous ses secrets que je ne comprenaient pas. Je m'assit sur une vieux fauteuil dont la mousse avait laissé échappé quelques ressorts et restai là, réfléchissant à tout sa. Ce fut certainement à ce moment là que je pris la décision de mettre tout sa au clair et rapidement.

Je sentis, plus que je n'entendis, Gabriel rentré. Je restai sans bouger, attendant qu'il découvre l'endroit ou j'étais. Il finit par monter dans le grenier de sa démarche élégante en toute occasion et que j'avais à l'instant envie de lui faire ravaler. S'il fut surpris, il ne le montra pas, encore une chose que je ne pouvais plus supporter chez lui, cette absence de réaction humaine et normal qu'il devrait avoir.

- Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions.

Ma voix était posé et déterminé, je voulais des réponses et je les aurais.

Il garda toujours le même visage sans émotion et ne trouvant d'autres siège que celui sur lequel j'étais, s'assit en tailleur sur le parquet, me fixant avec attention. Nous nous fixâmes pendant quelques instants qui me parurent très long, puis sa bouche vermeil bougea.

Que veux-tu savoir ?

Ho il voulait jouer à ce petit jeux ? Me demander ce que moi je voulais savoir, pour continuer à me cacher le plus important. Et bien cela ne se passerait pas comme sa. J'allais tellement le harceler de questions, qu'il finirait bien par cracher le morceau, il pouvait en être sur.

Qui est la femme du tableau ?

Je lui montrait d'un geste vague la direction dans laquelle j'avais envoyé valdinguer le tableau un peu plus tôt. Il se releva d'un geste gracieux et prit la peinture dans ses mains, avant de la détailler, pendant une fraction de seconde.

Elle s'appelait Eloïse.

Et encore ?

Il soupira, avant de se rasseoir puis reprit la parole.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsqu'elle avait dix sept ans – je fis la calcul rapide dans ma tête, avant de me rendre compte que leur rencontre était récente, la femme que j'avais aperçut n'était pas beaucoup plus âgé- et je me suis épris d'un désir incontrôlable pour elle. S'était la première fois que je perdais ainsi le contrôle, d'habitude…d'habitude je me contentais de séduire les femmes qui me plaisait et de les tuer…

Quoi ? J'étais en présence d'un assassin ? Ho mon dieu… il dût me voir blêmir, car un sourire s'afficha sur son visage. Et il osait sourire, ce sale assassin, il osait sourire ! Je ne bougeais plus, et s'il décidait de me tuer maintenant ? Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup de remords pour les choses qu'il venait de m'avouer…

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je ne te ferais rien. Eloïse donc, reprit-il calmement, me fit complètement perdre le contrôle et je ne pus me résoudre à la tuer comme je l'avais fait avec toutes les autres. Je l'ai d'abord séduite et lui ai fait croire que j'étais tombé follement amoureux d'elle, lorsqu'elle à découvert qui j'étais vraiment, elle m'aimait tellement qu'elle à choisit de devenir comme moi. Quand ce fut fait, je suis resté avec elle quelque temps, puis je m'en suis lassée et lui ai fait comprendre que je ne voulais plus d'elle. Elle ne l'a jamais accepté…

La première question qui me vint à l'esprit quand il eut finit de me raconter tout sa, fut de lui demander ce qu'il entendait par « Qui j'étais vraiment ».

Pour cette réponse là, tu devrais attendre un peu !

Mais c'est la plus importante !

Seul son sourire énigmatique me répondit. Je tentais alors de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait de m'avouer pour tout remettre dans l'ordre des choses.

Cette Eloïse, était donc tombé amoureuse de Gabriel et ne supporta pas qu'il mette fin à leur relation. Pour l'instant, cela paraissait logique. Elle devait donc l'espionner et à très vite remarquer le contact (peux-t-on appeler sa comme sa ?) que j'avais avec Gabriel. C'est pourquoi elle m'avait menacée au café la dernière fois. Nous apercevant sans doute Gabriel et moi dans son jardin le jour de la fête, elle avait décidé de mettre sa menace à exécution et s'en était pris à Aaron. Je comprenais enfin une partie de tout ce qui se passait sous mon nez depuis quelques temps. Cependant une dernière question me trottait dans la tête.

Pourquoi moi ? Je veux dire…qu'est-ce que j'ai de plus que n'importe qui ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me laissez pas tranquille ?

Les goûts et les couleurs ne s'explique pas…

Les goûts et les…quoi ? Mais il se fiche de moi en plus ! Je sais très bien que je ne suis qu'une autre de ses proies à affiché sur son tableau de chasse. Je me fis la promesse mental de ne jamais devenir aussi pathétique que cette Eloïse. Comment pouvait-on ressentir la moindre émotion positive vis à vis d'un assassin ? Toute cette histoire était à vomir.

Je ne crois pas que notre marché tienne toujours maintenant…

Je me levais d'un geste que je voulus leste mais qui dût passer pour bien maladroit et le défiai de bouger du regard alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte.

Et pourquoi donc ? Il avait l'ait vraiment surpris de la raison de la fin de notre pacte.

Parce que si j'ai accepté de venir avec vous, ce n'était que pour sauver Aaron , ledit Aaron qui maintenant je le sais, c'est fait agresser par l'une de VOS connaissances. Sans vous il n'aurait jamais été blesser. Je considère donc, que je ne vous doit plus rien !

Il ne bougea pas, mais haussa ces sourcils en signe d'une réflexion intense. Tant mieux, il n'avait qu'à rester là à réfléchir pendant que je prendrais la poudre d'escampette !

Alors que j'allais commencer à descendre à l'échelle sa voix se fit entendre. Plus douce que ce que j'aurais voulue pour mon propre bien.

Je ne veux pas que tu partes…

Il ne fallait pas que je l'écoute, les paroles de meurtrier ne valait rien. Je ne devais pas rester une seconde de plus dans cette maison. Je traversais la maison, sans un regard en arrière et ouvrit la porte (qui n'était pas fermé) à la volée. Sue le perron je pris le temps de m'arrêter deux secondes et regardai autours de moi. Sur ce que je pus voir, il n'y avait que de la forêt à perte d'horizon, c'était bien ma veine…pourtant nous n'avions pas mis longtemps à arriver ici, si seulement j'avais gardé les yeux ouverts, j'aurais réussie à retrouver mon chemin sans grande difficulté…

Je clignais des yeux, et choisis de partir au hasard. Du moment que je fuyais de cet endroit, rien ne pourrait être pire.

Un bruit sur ma droite me fit me retourner précipitamment.

Il était là. Appuyer contre le mur du perron, un sourire goguenard aux lèvres.

Tu comptes aller loin ?

Aussi loin qu'il le faudra.

Il n'allait certainement pas m'embrouiller maintenant.

Il n'y a rien à des kilomètres à la ronde.

Tu mens ! Nous avons mis à peine dix minutes à arriver ici !

Un autre de mes talents, susurra-t-il.

Sans aucun doute. Répliquais-je aussi méchamment que je le pouvais.

Fin de la conversation. Je m'éloignais de lui et prit le premier chemin que je trouvais sans me poser d'autres questions. Si Aaron avait été là, il aurait su quoi faire lui ! Je réalisais à ce moment là, combien il me manquait. S'était-il bien remit ? N'avait-il pas été trop affecté de mon départ ? Nous avions rarement été séparé aussi longtemps…

Une main s'empara de mon bras, me faisant perdre le fils de mes pensées.

Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Hurlais-je, tu vas me tuer pour m'empêcher de partir, c'est sa ?

Il lâcha mon bras, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Il était plus pâle que d'habitude.

Je t'ai dis que je ne te ferais pas de mal !

Il avait l'air énervé, mais malgré tout, je décidai de continuer à le provoquer.

Et que vaut la parole d'un assassin ?

A l'instant où ces mots franchirent mes lèvres, je sus que j'avais été trop loin. Il ma plaqua contre un arbre qui se trouvait derrière moi, me tenant par les poignets. Ses yeux avaient une dangereuse couleur rouge. Il approcha doucement son visage de mes lèvres et m'embrassa sans aucune douceur. C'était un baiser dans lequel il reversait toute sa frustration et sa colère. Un mince filet de sang coula le long de mon menton jusque dans mon cou. Il venait de me mordre.

Ca t'excites, n'est-ce pas ? Réussis-je à murmurer.

Cette phrase eu le dont de le refroidir. Il se recula de quelques centimètres, avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Il s'adossa contre un autre arbre alors que je l'observai sans dire mot.

Si tu savais à quel point tu me rend fou…lâcha-t-il finalement.

Quand on savait où cela avait mené Eloïse…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Et voilà ! Alors qu'en avez-vous pensez ? N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impression, c'est toujours boostant !_

_Biiz' à tout le monde._

Alice.C 


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPITRE 13**

**Auteur :** 1ère partie Mathilde, 2ème partie Alice.C

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

De nouveau, je me réveillais les yeux bouffis, bien emmitouflée dans un édredon. On aurait pu y rentrer à 4! Mais quelque chose avait changer. La luminosité de la pièce n'était pas la même, il faisait gris. Cette chambre était agencé comme la mienne, j'avais donc en face de moi une porte fenêtre. Grâce à elle, je me rendis compte qu'il pleuvait. En remuant mes lèvres j'eus l'impression qu'on me les arrachait, et je poussais un cri strident qui résonna dans toute la maison. Je plaquais ma main sur mes lèvres et ravalais mes larmes. D'un bond je fus hors du lit puis, le temps de comprendre dans quel aile de la maison je me trouvais, je descendis les marches, ouvrais une fois de plus la porte, non verrouillée, à la volée. une fois n'est pas coutume, je fus surprise à la vue de la foret qui s'étendait devant moi. Mais il était hors de question de reculer ou d'avoir peur. C'est donc mettant mes craintes de coté que je commençais mon expédition à travers bois. Comme si un quelconque Dieu était avec moi, au bout de deux minutes de marche, un sentier s'étendit sous mes pieds. Je remerciais donc cette idole et me mis à marcher plus vite. En avançant, j'analysais les paroles de Gabriel, j'étais sure d'une chose, il m'aimait, mais j'étais aussi sure d'une deuxième, c'était un assassin. La culpabilité s'insinua sournoisement dans mes veines et je me mis en rage contre moi même pour avoir pitié d'un tel être. J'entendis sans m'en rendre compte, au bout de deux heures de marche, des sirènes puis des bruits de moteur, des voix. Ce fut un klaxon qui me tira de mes rêveries et me fit réagir. La civilisation n'était qu'a quelques mètres. A ce stade là, mes jambes se mirent à courir d'elle même. Arrivée à la lisière de la forêt, je m'arrêtais tentant de reprendre mon souffle et essuyait la transpiration qui perlait sur mon front. En soufflant, de la buée s'échappa de mes lèvres et c'est alors que je me rendis compte qu'il faisait froid. Réflexe bien humain, je rentrais mes mains dans mes poches et là je sentis des bouts de papiers. Je les sortis et découvrais trois billets de 100 euros ainsi qu'une lettre...  
... de Gabriel. Je décidais de m'asseoir sur le banc que je voyais sur ma gauche pour la lire. Voici ce qu'elle contenait:

_"Si tu lis cette lettre Alix c'est que tu es déjà loin de moi.__  
__Après ce qui c'est passé à l'orée du bois, je sais que je n'arriverais plus à supporter tes regards.__  
__Alors je t'ai amené dans cette chambre en laissant les portes ouvertes car je ne voulais plus te retenir contre ton gré.__  
__Mais sache que je t'aime, même si ces mots sont piètres, crois moi. Visiblement, je t'effraies, te dégouttes et je ne supporte pas non plus cette lueur que tu as dans l'œil à chaque fois que je me m'approche de toi.__  
__Sache que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, tu es différente de toutes les autres femmes que j'ai connu.__  
__Je te supplie de faire attention à toi.__  
__Tendrement. __  
__Gabriel."_

_  
_  
Voila, c'était tout? De rage, je repliais cette maudite lettre et l'a fourrais dans ma poche. Je vis arriver un taxi et lui fis signe de s'arrêter. Je rentrais dedans, trempé ce qui me valut un regard désapprobateur du conducteur, et lui donnait mon adresse.  
- Ca risque de te coûter cher, en plus tu habites dans le centre de Paris...  
Je lui tendais un des billets de Gabriel sans aucune amertume.  
- Ca suffira ?  
- Oui oui.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Je craignais la retrouvaille avec mes parents, cela faisait plus de 4 3 jours que j'avais disparus. Ils avaient certainement prévenus les flics que j'avais fais une fugue, l'idée que je puisse être enlevé ne leur effleurant même pas l'esprit. Le Taxi me déposa juste devant me hall de mon immeuble et repartis immédiatement. De peur que je ne vérifie la somme que je lui devais réelement et que je lui reprenne de l'argent…

La porte d'entrée n'était pas fermé à clé et je l'ouvris prudemment.

-Maman ? Papa ? Vous êtes là ? Hélais-je sans succès.

L'appartement était aussi bien rangé que d'habitude, peut être même trop…J'avais l'impression qu'il manquait des choses. Une peur sourde s'empara de moi. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre, angoissée malgré moi et ouvris la porte à la volée.

Mon dieu… 

Il n'y avait plus de lit, plus de commode, plus de bureau. Plus aucune de mes affaires. Cette chambre était une sorte de débarra. De multiples objets y étaient entreposés. Prise d'un brusque haut de cœur, je me précipitais vers la salle de bain pour vomir.

Que se passait-il ? 

Je me remis rapidement et inspectait, le salon plus attentivement que je ne l'avais fait en entrant. Les photos sur les meubles représentaient toutes mes parents, mais sur chacune d'elle j'avais disparus. Regardant désepéremment autours de moi, je me résignais à faire le constat le plus troublant de toute ma vie.

_C'était comme si je n'avais jamais existé. _

Tremblante, je finis par sortir dehors, je ne voulais pas que mes « parents » aient une attaque en voyant une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissaient pas dans leur appartement. Une question me tarauda alors l'esprit. Aaron m'aurait-il oublié ? C'était impossible…Et pourtant. J'avais encore assez d'argent pour reprendre le taxi. Je me fis donc conduire à l'hôpital, essayant de ne pas trop penser à tout ce qui m'arrivait.

Les baies vitrés s'effacèrent devant moi et j'allais d'un pas rapide vers l'accueil en demandant à voir Aaron. Le personnel de l'accueil me donna le numéro de sa chambre, et prenant à peine le temps de les remercier y allait.

Je toquais à la porte. Allait-il me reconnaître ? Une vois me dit d'entrer. Allait-il me reconnaître ? Je poussais la porte d'une main nerveuse. Allait-il me reconnaître ?

Et puis je lui fit face. Pendant un moment aucun de nous ne prit la parole. Je l'avais perdus… ?

Au moment ou je pensais avoir perdue toute chance, son visage se fendit d'un sourire.

-Alix ! Tu n'es qu'une vilaine ! Sais-tu que j'attends ta visite depuis trois jours…

Oubliant toute les convenances, je lui sautais dans les bras, en pleurant des larmes de joies et de tristesse à la fois, répétant dans une litanie incessante que je l'aimais.

Curieux il finit par se détacher de moi.

-Qu'est-ce passe-t-il Alix ? Tu as l'air épuisé et le malade ici, c'est moi.

-Ho Aaron, si tu savais !

-Si je savais quoi ? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est alors que je sus qu'il avait le droit de tout savoir. Après tout il avait frôlé la mort à cause de moi !

-J'ai une très longue histoire à te raconter, Aaron…vraiment très longue.

Et je me mis à parler de tout ce qui était arrivé depuis son agression. Il m'écouta sans dire un mot, clignant seulement des yeux de temps à autres. Quand j'eu finis, il laisse échapper un : « C'est dingue ! » Et me repris dans ses bras pour me serrer plus fort.

-On va s'en sortir Alix, okay ? Tous les deux. Je te jure que je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Je voulais le croire ! Ho oui je voulais tellement le croire, mais la situation m'échappait complètement. Je voulais juste rester dans ses bras encore un peu. Il ne m'oublierait jamais, il me l'avait promis et j'en avais la preuve. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre de posté. Nous n'avons pas été trop longue j'espère… ? Nan ? Ha super, ça va alors ! big sourire _

_A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (chocolatées ?hum…)_


	14. Chapter 14

Ceci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, mais je préviens celles qui suivent cette fiction, qu'une fanfiction plus ancienne écrite par les mêmes auteurs a été ressortie des placards et remise au goût du jour, si cela vous intéresse, n'hésitez pas à aller lire, vous la trouverez dans nos publications.

Titre : Comme il pleut sur la ville.

Résumé : Kataline est installée à Forks depuis deux mois. Depuis deux mois elle connaît Raphaël Cullen, un garçon troublant, mystérieux et incroyablement beau qui s'intéresse étrangement à elle. Ecoutant son instinct elle tente désespérément de rester loin de lui.


End file.
